


Землянин

by In_vitro



Category: Invader Zim, Man Who Fell to Earth (1976)
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Darkfic, Decadence, Drama, Drugs, F/M, Gen, Mind Control, Minor Characters Death, Realistic, Retelling, Romance, Science Experiments, Science Fiction, Smoking, Supernatural Abilities, Surreal, Suspense, Symbolism, Xenophilia, adult
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_vitro/pseuds/In_vitro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что, если на Землю прилетит не Зим, а кто-то другой, и встретит инопланетянина не Диб, а Газ?.. Пересказ в общих чертах фильма «Человек, который упал на Землю» с подачи персонажа, являющегося альтернативой Мэри-Лу. Поскольку Газ – не Мэри-Лу, возможна коммутация в цепи событий истории.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Потребность

**Author's Note:**

> Обложка-коллаж к этой истории: http://s019.radikal.ru/i613/1212/0e/c32971c78951.jpg  
> Музыкальная тема фанфика: David Bowie "Absolute Beginners"  
> Предупреждения и теги: взрослые Газ и Диб, значительные временные разрывы в ходе повествования, аналогии с сюжетными линиями канона, смерть второстепенных персонажей, просторечие, употребление алкоголя/никотина/наркотиков, ксенофилия, медэксперименты, сверхъестественные способности, манипулирование сознанием, дарк, реализм, сюрреализм, романтика, декаданс, символизм, саспенс.

 

**Глава 1. Потребность**

  

_Are you drowning or waving? I just need you to save me_   
_Should we try to get along? Just try to get along_   
**Out of this world, Bush**

Газ возвращалась домой в прескверном настроении.

Разумеется, она _ненавидела_ корпоративы. Это та штука, которая обязывает тебя быть в таком-то месте, в такое-то время и вести себя тем же подобающим добродушно-галантным образом, что и остальные одноликие члены рабочего сообщества – читай муравейника, - сменившие в выходной день серые в елочку деловые костюмы на спортивные формы для гольфа либо рафтинга или простого барбекю. Впрочем, бывало и так, что корпоратив подразумевал коктейльную вечеринку, и тогда наоборот следовало продумывать дресс-код более тщательно.

Собственно, на что Газ и была вынуждена потратить все субботнее утро и день, вместо того, чтобы пройти очередной уровень в «Хейло».

Газ никогда не была приверженцем всякой необходимой по умолчанию социализации и кучкования, но, увы, избегать этого не всегда получалось. Фамилия у Газ была Мембрейн и, будучи дочерью известного на весь мир профессора, который работал в одной из самых передовых научных институций в США, она не обращала внимания на желтую прессу и изредка принимала участие в общественных мероприятиях, связанных с работой ее отца. К счастью, на выбор ее собственной профессии никто даже не пытался влиять – и Газ стала графическим дизайнером. А едва окончив профильный вуз, в отличие от большинства своих одногруппников, специальность не поменяла, в вольные художники также не обратилась и устроилась на работу в крупное рекламное агентство.

Безусловно, была бы она отпрыском владельца книжной лавки, как ее сожительница по университетским временам Сесиль Бейкер, ни о какой работе на 47-м этаже крупного бизнес-центра в Манхэттене речь бы и не пошла, но Газ была дочерью «великого профессора Мембрейна», и посему после получения диплома ей оставалось только выбрать, что же она больше предпочитает: работу в Нью-Йорке, Женеве или Осаке. И Газ решила остаться в Нью-Йорке.

Смысла сбегать в другую страну по большому счету не было, так как с одной стороны ей было все равно где работать, лишь бы не лезли в ее личную жизнь; с другой - отец Газ все равно был интернационально известной личностью, фамилию она менять не собиралась, а свой родной город в некотором роде даже любила. Но не особо задумывалась, почему.

И в этот день она особенно не понимала - почему?! - ведя кабриолет по пригородному шоссе. Ей удалось улизнуть от обязаловки пораньше – еще даже солнце не село – и в этом был свой плюс. Но дорога, по которой она решила ехать обратно, оказалась слишком паршивой – разбитый асфальт и куча грязи и пыли, от которых хотелось без конца чихать. Поскольку она была за рулем – Газ заказывала такси, но в нужное время машина не приехала, и, так как она и без того подзадержалась в парикмахерской, пришлось добираться на место на своей машине - выпить не получилось, а развлекать привередливых заказчиков и потенциальных клиентов, мило общаться с конкурентами и светиться от счастья, когда на вилле, где проводился корпоратив, решили спеть все вместе гимн фирмы, на совсем трезвую голову было просто отвратительно.

Разве нет?

Обычно Газ не реагировала на внешние обстоятельства, если они ее особо не задевали. Но все имело свои разумные пределы.

Газ достала из бардачка пачку сигарет. То есть то, что осталось от пачки – сегодня она выкурила большую часть. Зажигалка упала на пол и закатилась под сиденье. Намереваясь ее достать, не глуша двигатель, Газ уронила и сигарету.

\- Да уж, заме-е-ечательно! – она не сдержалась, чтобы протяжно не цыкнуть вслух.

Поскольку выплеснуть накопившееся раздражение, руководя автомобилем на большой скорости в условиях паршивой дороги, не представлялось возможным, Газ решила притормозить и немного пройтись туда-сюда. Предварительно забросив на заднее сиденье натершие ноги новые туфли-лодочки.

…Колготки порвались буквально после нескольких шагов по острому гравию обочины – но Газ не было их жалко. С непривычки первый десяток шагов оказался вполне болезненным, но потом она поняла, что если ступать аккуратно, можно провести самой себе неплохой сеанс рефлексотерапии, и для этого не нужно дорогих японских массажеров.

Местность казалась безлюдной. Там и сям – чахлые кустики пожухлой зелени на холмах, а в основном наблюдался песчаный грунт и незначительные травяные оазисы. Совсем неплодородная почва. Ничего интересного.

Немного освоившись, Газ вспомнила про свои сигареты. Наконец закурив и ощутив приятную теплоту, ворвавшуюся в ее легкие, и для полноты счастья испортив прическу за 50 долларов, взъерошив пальцами перебрызганные лаком волны ассиметричного каре, она решила еще немного пройтись перпендикулярно шоссе в сторону чем-то заинтересовавшей ее груды камней, не совсем вписывающейся в общий ландшафт.

Возможно, Газ бы и поступила согласно намеченному плану, но благодаря боковому зрению ее внимание неожиданно привлекло движение со стороны ближайшего холма по другую сторону от дороги. Присмотревшись, Газ поняла, что причиной шума скатывающегося гравия служил человек, одетый в какой-то черный балахон.

Что он здесь делает? Один, без машины?

Через несколько минут Газ стало ясно, что человек целенаправленно двигался в ее сторону. Шел он относительно быстро, учитывая угол подъема и характеристики пересеченной местности, и Газ в некотором роде даже позавидовала незнакомцу: что одежда позволяет ему двигаться столь непринужденно. Однако чем ближе он подходил, тем более странной и несуразной казалась ей его походка.

По-видимому, человек хотел, чтобы она его подвезла. Допустим, добирался автостопом, но, не доезжая миль тридцати до города, повздорил с водителем и теперь ожидал следующей попутки?

Такая версия казалась единственной объяснимой за исключением того пункта, почему человек не сигналил на обочине, а шлялся по горам. Впрочем, поскольку Газ тоже захотелось здесь именно «пошляться», то как раз это ее и не настораживало. А вот одежда и внешний вид незнакомца – безразмерный плащ с капюшоном, из-под которого выглядывало слишком бледное осунувшееся лицо его обладателя, что уже можно было рассмотреть по мере приближения человека – да.

Газ фыркнула, развлечения ради представив себе худший вариант развития событий: в том, что она справится с этим мужчиной, если речь дойдет до банальной драки, вопросов не возникало – все-таки, второй кю по карате. Но вот если это совсем психованный тип, и если он вытащит оружие…

Еще раз взвесив все за и против – человек одновременно вызывал у нее в некотором роде и интерес, и определенное недопонимание – Газ решила не поддаваться на провокации собственных амбиций и отправилась обратно к машине. Оглянувшись через плечо, она заметила, что незнакомец ускорил шаг и начал делать какие-то пасы руками.

Газ приняла решение: она подождет человека в машине со включенным мотором и баллончиком газа под рукой. А там – посмотрит по ситуации. Любопытно все-таки…

Солнце стремилось к закату, и при таком освещении бледное лицо мужчины на фоне темной одежды словно светилось изнутри и выглядело неестественным, будто «не от мира сего» – причем в буквальном смысле этих слов. Возможно, потому что оно действительно было чересчур худым, а скулы слишком рельефными?

Газ всерьез призадумалась над тем, что выжженная земля, по которой идет такой вот одинокий человек, кем бы он ни был, - это очень красиво. Ей бы хотелось нарисовать такую картину. Газ бы назвала ее «Отчуждение».

 ***

\- Воды, пожалуйста! Дайте мне воды!

Ни в один из предполагаемых вариантов сценария общения с незнакомцем, которые крутились в голове у Газ, просьба о воде не входила и близко. Она на всякий случай решила переспросить:

\- Воды?

\- Да... Я заплачу.

Незнакомец несколько угловато-утиным шагом подошел к ее машине, и, не долго думая, оперся обеими руками о капот. Человек оказался вполне себе молодым парнем, по внешнему виду - тридцати лет плюс-минус. Руки у него были такие же бледные и худощавые, как и лицо. Говорил он с каким-то непонятным акцентом, но сам голос казался вполне обычным, только слабым; можно даже сказать, что с приятными бархатными нотками. А вот взгляд… Сомнения в том, что «чувак обкурился в хлам» у Газ отпали, однако что-то все равно было не то.

\- Денег не нужно, воды как таковой у меня нет. Может, подойдет кока-кола?

Газ открыла мини-бар, где помимо полулитровой бутылки предложенного напитка обнаружилась фляжка с коньяком. Достав обещанный напиток, она вновь обратила внимание на незнакомца и нахмурилась.

Он, нагнувшись еще больше, оперся предплечьями о капот и положил на скрещенные ладони белый лоб, вздрогнув всем телом, словно от судороги.

Газ сделала логичный вывод, что человек плохо себя чувствует.

Только этого ей и не хватало! Вполне возможно, он серьезно болен, и что ей делать, если сейчас у него начнется припадок или парень вообще отключится?

\- Воды, пожалуйста… - вновь прошептал незнакомец.

Оставить его на обочине, пусть кто-нибудь другой подберет?

Однако за последние десять минут Газ не могла припомнить ни одной проезжавшей мимо машины. Что, в принципе, было неудивительно. Она бы тоже не поехала по этой дороге, если бы умышленно не проигнорировала предупреждающий знак «Ремонтные работы».

Ну, так что же делать с этим парнем?

\- Эй, послушай… Эй?

Поскольку тот не собирался отзываться на ее оклик или отстать от капота, Газ больше ничего не оставалось, как выйти из машины. Она осторожно прикоснулась к плечу незнакомца. В ответ он снова судорожно вздрогнул.

\- С тобой все в порядке?

Человек, казалось, сделал над собой усилие, чтобы повернуть голову в ее сторону, и из-под его капюшона вылезли несколько ярких прядей янтарного оттенка. Цвет волос незнакомца почему-то Газ не удивил, скорей, она бы назвала это последовательной закономерностью, вполне в стиле его поведения в течение последних нескольких минут, и вообще... Отпугивал скорее его взгляд - парень смотрел будто не на нее, а сквозь; усталым болезненным, и в то же время напряженным взором. Но это совсем не походило на стеклянные глаза в случае трипа или ломку – благо, Газ видела не раз «приходы» своего бывшего и ей было с чем сравнить.

Разглядывая незнакомца, Газ заметила, что его неприкрытые одеждой участки кожи помимо неестественной бледности выглядели сухими, словно им было неизвестны такие понятия, как подкожный жир и потовые железы. И бритва – он определенно ей не пользовался.

Газ фыркнула про себя: совсем не в ее вкусе, слишком уж все мило и трогательно. Как и губы незнакомца, которые на фоне его общей холодной отстраненности выглядели… довольно сексуально. Они были слегка приоткрыты, и, хотя мужчина больше ничего не говорил, у Газ вдруг возникло вполне четкое ощущение-предчувствие-осознание, что ему в обязательном порядке нужно помочь.

Значит, подвезти.

Когда она поинтересовалась, направляется ли он в Нью-Йорк, и парень слабо кивнул в ответ, Газ, больше не колеблясь, взяла его под руку и помогла обосноваться на заднем сидении кабриолета, подтащив в нужном направлении.

Она не могла понять: откуда вообще взялась такая слабость, что ее вызвало? Ведь человек так ретиво спускался с холма… Неужели потратил последние силы?

Было похоже на то: от кока-колы он отмахнулся и, полуразвалившись на сидении, откинул голову на спинку. Вместе с этим телодвижением спал капюшон его плаща, и взору Газ, которая как раз занималась повторным надеванием ненавистных модельных туфлей, помимо утонченной – как и вся фигура незнакомца – шеи, открылась вся россыпь густых, аккуратно подстриженных, но совершенно нелепых волос человека: желто-оранжево-красной несуразицы.

Газ почему-то подумала, что цвет этих волос очень гармонирует с цветом ее терракотовых туфель. И кабриолета.

А мужчина на заднем сидении машины, вопреки ее изначальным подозрениям, выглядел вполне себе безобидно. Более того – даже трогательно-уязвимо; но при этом, возможно, из-за всех этих острых углов, почему-то казалось, что он обладает твердым волевым характером. Газ хотела бы подумать, что ее попутчик – малоизвестная рок-звезда, но сомневалась в этом. Как и в его адекватности. Впрочем, не с неба же он свалился.

Газ заняла свое место водителя.

\- Как тебя звать? Откуда ты? Куда направляешься? – спросила она, заводя мотор.

\- Прошу, медленно… Поезжай медленно.

…Выруливая на шоссе, Газ посмотрела на обзорную картинку, отраженную в зеркале заднего вида. По-прежнему никаких других машин и никого, кроме… Глаза парня были закрыты, и он так и не обустроился иначе, оставаясь в том же неудобном, с ее точки зрения, положении, в котором она его оставила.

\- Ты ранен? Болен? В чем твоя проблема?

\- Мне нужна вода.

\- Это я уже поняла… Ты уверен, что не будешь кока-колу? Попробуй. Это вкусней воды.

Газ самой себе удивилась: зачем парню рассказывать, что кока-кола вкусней воды, когда об этом знает каждый младенец?

Она нашарила бутылку, которую предлагала незнакомцу раньше уже дважды и которая оставалась лежать неиспользованной на сиденье рядом с водительским; осторожно передала назад, в руки человека. На этот раз он ее взял – длинными тонкими пальцами. Затем, переключив рычаг на четвертую передачу, Газ добавила скорости: качество дороги наконец стало чуть получше, а если уж глотать пыль, то чем быстрее она доберется до дома, тем меньше скушает этой «вкуснятины». А в случае последующих выездов по сомнительным местностям – так она же буквально через день заберет из мастерской чехол-крышу, и проблема отпадет сама собой.

Погруженная в нерадужные мысли о следующих выходных, на которые компания запланировала коллективный выезд на рыбалку сразу нескольких отделов, из-за свиста встречного ветра она не сразу расслышала, что пассажир на заднем сидении словно мантру сиплым голосом повторяет слово «нет», а когда Газ наконец обратила на него внимание и вспомнила о просьбе ехать медленно, то:

\- Вот дерьмо! – она резко затормозила и выругалась вслух.

 ***

Мужчина оставался без сознания, как активно Газ не дергала его за плечи, пытаясь привести в чувство, выйдя из машины и перегнувшись через заднюю дверцу, а из носа незнакомца к уголку губ вела красная дорожка.

Казалось невероятным, что он вырубился из-за того, что скорость машины возросла до 58 миль в час. Проблемы с вестибулярным аппаратом?

Впрочем…

Пытаясь разбудить парня, Газ заметила, что за плечами у него висела небольшая торба, наполненная, судя по характерному звуку, какими-то железками, а из наружного кармана плаща парня вывалились упакованные в целлофан бумаги похожие на документы.

Возможно, среди них находится его медицинская карта или лекарства с инструкцией?

Газ слышала, что эпилептики всегда носят с собой что-то подобное.

К ее разочарованию, это оказались деньги, перевязанные в рулончик обычной резинкой для волос, и паспорт. Газ секунд десять вертела в руках удостоверение личности в потрепанной красной обложке. Затем, убедив себя, что, учитывая обстоятельства, поступает разумно, все же не удержалась от искушения и заглянула в него.

Значит, британец. Томас Дже…

…Но не успела она дочитать, как внезапно руку, в которой она держала документ, обездвижили захватом за запястье.

\- Ах! – и, хотя Газ не жаловалась на свою скорость реакции, это телодвижение незнакомца оказалось непредвиденным и довольно неприятным.

\- Извини, - прошептал парень, но не ослабил захват, пока она не выпустила из руки его паспорт.

\- Я думала… помочь. Ты потерял сознание. Я… хотела отвезти тебя в больницу.

Газ почему-то решила оправдаться. Впрочем, с момента встречи с этим человеком она уже не в первый раз совершала нетипичные для себя поступки. Но времени поудивляться самой себе на досуге пока не было.

На данный момент она, скорее, была поражена скрытой силе такого хилого и болезненного на вид парня.

\- Нет, не больница. Мне нужна вода, - он привстал на локте и, пряча свои пожитки во внутренний карман, быстро заморгал.

Газ закусила губу, размышляя.

\- Ладно, ладно, успокойся. Не будет тебе больницы… Может, родственники, друзья? Можешь назвать адрес?

\- Гостиница…

\- Какая?.. Эй, не отрубайся снова!

Но мужчина, будто исчерпав лимит сил на противостояние за собственный паспорт, снова устало сполз на свое сиденье и больше не реагировал на ее зов. Шея незнакомца искривилась под неправильным углом. Газ подумала, что если резко затормозить авто, то он ее окончательно свернет.

Решив для себя, что _это_ будет последней уступкой болезни мягкой бесхребетности, которую она умудрилась подхватить, прогуливаясь босиком по дороге – не иначе тогда, – Газ распахнула заднюю дверцу и присела рядом с незнакомцем, нашаривая ремень безопасности.

…И пристегнуть пассажира удалось вполне удачно. Так, по крайней мере, возможность получить дополнительную травму на ровном месте существенно уменьшалась. Затем Газ достала из отделения в боковой дверце машины бумажную салфетку и вытерла человеку лицо. То есть, попыталась: оттиралась кровь плохо – скорей, размазалась еще больше по вампирски-бледной коже. Поэтому Газ пришлось все же воспользоваться кока-колой, теперь валявшейся на полу, чтобы смочить платок и привести лицо парня в порядок.

Губы незнакомца, как и раньше, были слегка приоткрыты. Они были слишком идеальной формы – совсем не в ее вкусе… Но, кажется, об этом она уже думала.

Если бы машина была не кабриолетом с открытым верхом, Газ бы и в голову не пришло проявлять подобную степень заботы. А так - могли возникнуть вопросы. У копов, к примеру. И если мужчина, вопреки ее предчувствию, все же окажется джанки – лишние проблемы ей не нужны. Одной почти шестифутовой предостаточно.

Так что все верно.

Удостоверившись, что попутчик удобно устроен, Газ снова перебралась на свое водительское место и, учитывая предыдущий опыт со скоростью, который чуть не довел молодого человека до апоплексии, решила не спешить. Ехать оставалось уже недалеко.

Огни вечереющего Большого Яблока, куда она направляла свое автотранспортное средство, казались такими родными и успокаивающими своей отвлекающей отдаленной яркостью. Хватит с нее скучного одноэтажного пригорода, пыльных дорог, и приключений на свою голову.

Пора домой. Ее ждет «Хейло», бутылка заслуженного пива и расслабляющая ванна... Теплая вода…

\- Вода, да… - Газ и не заметила, когда успела перенять любимую привычку своего брата, и начала сама с собой разговаривать вслух. – Он хочет воды.

_ Примечание: _ _Временные интервалы между главами составляют, как правило, от нескольких месяцев до полугода. Минимум – как в случае первой и второй главы - около месяца. В целом история развивается на протяжении трех с половиной лет._


	2. Радушие

 

**Глава 2. Радушие**

  
_I'm an alien I'm a legal alien_   
_I'm an Englishman in New York_   
**Englishman in New York, Sting**

  
Свободных помещений, подходящих под роль гостевой спальни, в доме было предостаточно. Фактически, вся жилая площадь была предоставлена под личное пользование Газ – отец большую часть времени проводил в разъездах, а если и нет, то засиживался допоздна в лабораториях, где и ночевал. Что касается Диба, то, насколько Газ знала, он вот уже несколько лет как жил в шикарных корпоративных апартаментах, принадлежащих _Проспектс_.  
  
Ничего особенного, учитывая его более чем солидный статус.  
  
Хотя, все же то, что Диб умудрился занять серьезную ответственную должность на предприятии, которое сперва занималось вопросами финансирования разработок профессора Мембрейна и его научной группы с последующим поиском путей максимально выгодной реализацией готового продукта, а затем, преуспев и скупив контрольные пакеты акций ближайших конкурентов, стало одним из самых влиятельных коммерческих конгломератов в области передовых технологий, до сих пор казалось ей отчасти неправильным, отчасти странным. И речь шла не о том, что брата взяли по знакомству.  
  
Дело было в том, что Газ, в отличие от отца, на Диба никогда не ставила. Сколько себя помнила, она всегда считала: брат, свихнутый на паранормальных явлениях, пришельцах и заговорах дождевых червей, рано или поздно окажется в дурке. Однако ближе к старшим классам Газ начала с удивлением замечать, что Диб стал все меньше времени тратить на увлечение всякой шизоидной ерундой, занимавшей ранее все его свободное время. После окончания Шголы их пути на некоторое время разошлись. И, когда они наконец снова встретились, оказалось, что мировоззрение Диба – параноика, психа и ботаника - с пути, ведущего от перекрестка с марсианами в яму с зомби, кардинально повернуло в сторону реального мира и, как следствие, он стал успешным белым воротничком.  
  
Возможно, из-за того, что Диб так и не нашел веских доказательств существования паранормальных явлений, а его любимые «Тайные Тайны», просуществовав в эфире два года, были сняты с производства из-за низких рейтингов?  
  
Газ явных причин столь радикальных перемен не знала, разговаривать на эту тему с Дибом не собиралась – то, что брат бросил заниматься ерундой, вовсе не означало, что они стали ладить, - но иногда ей казалось, что хладнокровие и прагматичность, а также флегматичная ученость, которые всегда мечтал увидеть в Дибе отец, и которые наконец проявились в характере старшего менеджера крупной корпорации, напускные и исчезнут, если дать брату сильный стимул. К примеру, предоставить те самые доказательства существования паранормальных явлений, которые он так страстно пытался добыть в юные годы.  
  
Но разбираться в вопросах жизненного уклада Диба Газ ни в детстве, ни в юности, ни в дальнейшем не собиралась. Как и в том, почему отец перестал совершать научные достижения в благих бескорыстных интересах науки и человечества. Или, кстати, почему Диб, с его диссертацией по химическому профилю, подался в бизнес. А тем более, не думала она об этом и теперь, когда предстояло решать другие задачи.  
  
Хотя, если говорить о задачах, то как раз вопросы, касающиеся обустройства быта в контексте сожительства с Томом, проблемами вовсе не казались - скорее, это был ответ на «чем занять себя в свободное время». И ей было приятно этим заниматься.  
  
Газ разместила гостя в просторной комнате на втором этаже рядом с библиотекой. Были и другие варианты, но он отказался от гостевой спальни, что-то пробормотав насчет того, что предпочитает минимальное количество мебели. Как оказалось спустя некоторое время, эта гостиная комната понравилась ему больше потому, что на стене висел 46-дюймовый телевизор с жидкокристаллическим дисплеем, и потому, что окно выходило на запад. Но его пришлось заменить, так как стекло искажало показания приборов Тома, выставленных на подоконнике, а раньше там открывалась только верхняя створка.  
  
А вот реальной проблемой было найти Тому хорошего юриста по патентам. Для этого Газ, скрепя сердце, пришлось воспользоваться рабочими связями, и через некоторое время она получила официальное приглашение на встречу от некого мистера Оливера Фарнсворта – хорошего друга и делового партнера ее шефа и, по рекомендациям нескольких сотрудников, уже имевших с ним дело, «высококлассного профильного специалиста».  
  
…В день, когда она вернулась после работы с хорошими известиями, Газ в очередной раз застала своего сожителя пишущим какие-то сложные математические формулы остро заточенным карандашом на аккуратно разрезанной полупрозрачной бумаге для выпечки. Помимо изучения телевизора и интернета, он занимался подобными записями с тех пор, как стал жить у Газ. И, кажется, кроме поглощения воды в немалом количестве, больше ничем.  
  
Газ, отворив раздвижную дверь, бесшумно подошла к дивану и присела на другой его конец. Через некоторое время Том обратил на нее внимание:  
  
\- Спасибо.  
  
Несмотря на теплое слово благодарности, его лицо не выражало никаких эмоций. Разве что, что-то вроде легкой усталости. Газ понимала, что работа, которой занимался ее сожитель, должно быть очень важна для него и требует полного погружения в себя. Поэтому обычно старалась ему не мешать.  
  
Газ пожала плечами и сделала большой глоток пива, которое прихватила с собой из холодильника.  
  
\- За что?  
  
\- Я тебе благодарен.  
  
\- Вот, возьми, - Газ протянула ему визитную карточку. – Этот человек берет много, но, говорят, отличный юрист. Возможно, это то, что тебе нужно.  
  
Том осторожно взял кусочек картонки, словно это была какая-нибудь диковинная африканская бабочка, а не обычная визитка; повертел ее в руках, затем засунул в боковой карман брюк.  
  
\- Да, это то, что мне нужно.  
  
Некоторое время они сидели молча. Том склонился над своей писаниной, а Газ, разглядывая на противоположной стене аляповатый коллаж из персонажей любимой в детстве стрелялки «Раб Игры 2», который когда-то сама нарисовала по случаю получения диплома о высшем образовании, вяло размышляла о том, что макет-презентацию для _Нинген Фармасьютиклс_ все же стоит переделать. Слишком скучно и блекло получилось…  
  
Через некоторое время она спохватилась:  
  
\- Пиво будешь?  
  
\- Нет, спасибо.  
  
В это самое время Том положил сверху аккуратной стопочки еще один исписанный листик, но по неизвестным причинам бумага не задержалась наверху и с тихим шорохом спланировала на пол. Том резко наклонился за ней, а когда выпрямился – поправил съехавшие на кончик носа очки, которые всегда носил при работе с бумагами, и нервно заправил за ухо мешавшую прядь волос.  
  
Пронзительно яркую. Совсем неподходящий ему цвет. Словно кто-то додумался высыпать Тому на голову миску наструганной морковки.  
  
Промелькнувшее в голове сравнение едва не заставило Газ захихикать вслух. Она сдержалась, закусив ноготь на большом пальце. Однако вторая банка пива на голодный желудок все же дала о себе знать приступом любопытства:  
  
\- Откуда ты?  
  
\- У меня британский паспорт, - Том взял очередную чистую бумажку, а затем снова обратил на Газ внимание, но на этот раз он улыбнулся уголками губ, слегка прикусив перед этим нижнюю.  
  
\- Да-а, это я хорошо помню, - Газ развернулась на диване в его сторону, и устроилась поудобнее, завернув одну ногу под себя и облокотившись для устойчивости об подлокотник. – Так ты из города?  
  
\- Нет, из деревни.  
  
\- Чем ты занимаешься?  
  
\- Путешествую.  
  
Лаконично отвечая на вопросы Газ, ее сожитель отстраненно смотрел в сторону окна.  
  
Похоже, воспоминания о путешествиях были не из приятных, и ему хотелось домой: Газ решила, что туризм не приносит Тому положительных эмоций.  
  
\- Ясно... Значит, Нью-Йорк твое очередное кратковременное пристанище.  
  
\- Да.  
  
\- Ты от кого-то скрываешься?  
  
\- Нет.  
  
\- Ты... – Газ вытянула руку и аккуратно дотронулась пальцем до его впалой щеки. Легкое нажатие на кожу. – Знаешь, ты ведь очень худой. Слишком худой.  
  
Том склонил голову на бок, некоторое время разглядывая цветастый узор на шерстяном ковровом покрытии пола. Возможно, слегка удивленно, как будто изучая хитросплетения волокон. А она по-прежнему не могла понять, что не так с его глазами. Они выглядели неестественно.  
  
Дополнительные линзы?  
  
Но в данный момент присмотреться оказалось трудно, так как, во-первых, его очки-хамелеоны поменяли цвет стекла на аметистовый, а во-вторых, все вокруг начало двоиться.  
  
Газ медленно покрутила головой по часовой стрелке – шейные позвонки неприятно захрустели, напоминая о том, что она давненько уже не ходила на тренировки - и прикрыла глаза. В остальном все складывалось вполне неплохо, только почему-то стало резко клонить в сон. И следующие слова Тома она услышала уже из полудремы:  
  
\- Извини, мне нужно закончить эту работу.  
  
\- Да-а…  
  
Однако встать с дивана и дойти до собственной спальни оказалось не так и просто. Газ даже не раздевалась – легла спать, как есть. В шелковой вишневого цвета блузке, в чем-то еще…

***

Будильник пронзительно звенел наверное с минуты две. Он бы продолжал это делать еще некоторое время, если бы Газ не сбросила часы с прикроватной тумбочки на пол, и в комнате не воцарилась тишина. Но голова по-прежнему гудела.  
  
Понимание того, что наступило утро и пора бодро собираться на работу, не совсем вязалось с тем, что, по всем ощущениям, тело казалось будто налитым свинцом.  
  
Смыв вчерашнюю косметику, размазавшуюся в большей мере по подушке, чем под глазами, и почистив зубы, Газ все еще не могла понять, почему вечером умудрилась так сильно опьянеть с полулитра пусть даже крепкого пива, и почему утром так паршиво себя чувствует.  
  
Возможно, что-то не то с алкоголем? Или она подхватила от кого-то на вечеринке вирусную инфекцию?  
  
Утренняя сигарета с кофе помогли относительно быстро прийти в себя. Затем Газ, подумав, как стоит лучше поступить, перезвонила на работу и предупредила коллегу, чтобы в офисе ее ждали не раньше обеда. И она почти не соврала: Газ действительно собиралась в ближайший день-два съездить в издательство утвердить иллюстрации для научно-популярного бестселлера, которыми она занималась. Почему-то хотели видеть ее лично, а не менеджера. Но это не должно было занять много времени, а поэтому пока можно было еще немного отдохнуть.  
  
…Газ набрала в ванную воды. Как правило, она предпочитала быстрый душ, а не всякие там разноцветные ароматические соли и пенки-мыльные пузыри, но…  
  
Почему нет?  
  
Обычно она и бойфрендов не приводила домой. С Дэреком они жили на съемной квартире, а когда разошлись, как раз в то время из семейного особняка съехал Диб, и Газ вернулась в пустой отчий дом. Что касается Тома, то она посчитала, что ему не стоило селиться в отеле.  
  
Ну, разумеется, не стоило.  
  
Медленно выливая в ванну очередную бутылочку пахнущей еловыми иголками и лавандой ерунды, которую ей в большом количестве надарили коллеги на прошлый день рождения и которая оставалась до сих пор неизрасходованной и занимала добрую часть полочки под большим овальным зеркалом, Газ вдруг задумалась о причинах, по которым Том стал жить у нее.  
  
Собственно, она просто предложила. И он просто согласился. А предложила она потому что…  
  
Ему было очень плохо. И…  
  
При желании Газ могла бы объяснить свой поступок тем, что на тот момент было совершенно очевидно: в полубессознательном состоянии, без багажа и за наличку, скрученную в узкую трубочку, в приличный отель иностранца никто не поселит.  
  
И все же, обдумывая сейчас их первую встречу, Газ испытывала несвойственное для себя чувство неловкости, вспоминая свои эмоции, когда она не смогла дать парню того, что он так отчаянно просил, и быстрой ездой усугубила его плохое самочувствие. Это было неожиданно возникшее чувство ответственности. Словно оттого, поможет ли пофигист-социопат, а местами – раздражительный холерик, и по совместительству дизайнер из креативного отдела крупной рекламной фирмы человеку с британским паспортом и волосами цвета осенней листвы, зависело что-то важное. Не бытовые моменты, если, допустим, украдут его связку золотых колец или странных девайсов, когда Тому снова станет плохо и он потеряет сознание бродя по Бруклину. Или некому будет подать ему воды. Нет, вовсе не такое приземленное. Хотя, и это тоже...  
  
Газ принюхалась и поморщилась – кажется, количество эфирных концентратов на 70-галлоновую ванну зашкаливало, а ее сожитель был гиперчувствителен к некоторым запахам, вкусам, звукам, движениям… да, в принципе, ко многому.  
  
Этого Газ не могла объяснить. Как и того, какими методами манипуляции сознанием он владел, потому что: почему-то судьба Томаса Джерома Ньютона была ей не столь безразлична, как того следовало ожидать. И почему-то она не злилась по этому поводу.

***

Чтобы вернуться из большой ванной комнаты на первом этаже в свою спальню, Газ нужно было пройти холл, где, прикрывая серую унылость длинной коридорной стены, висели три больших картины. И обойти Тома.  
  
Он выбрал для изучения полотно Баскии, находясь в непосредственной близости перед ним – приблизившись почти вплотную, словно желая прикоснуться к давно как высохшей масляной краске кончиками пальцев.  
  
Газ считала, что этот весьма недешевый полет фантазии художника в стиле неоэкспрессионизм все же слишком габаритный как для украшения интерьера этого помещения, а еще в картине слишком много хмурого зеленого цвета. Но ее сожителю, похоже, нравилось. Он продолжал разглядывать выраженную на полотне экспрессию автора, задумчиво подпирая большим и указательным пальцами подбородок.  
  
\- Я закончил, - сказал он Газ, прищуриваясь на белые надписи в центре картины.  
  
Она тихо чихнула - вода, капавшая с нескольких мокрых прядей - в основном челки, - не попавших с остальными в тюрбан из скрученного полотенца, попадала ей на лицо. Это было неприятно. Беспокоило. Но гораздо меньше чем кое-что другое.  
  
\- Значит… я тебе больше не нужна? – спросила она и тут же расстроилась, что в вопросе вопреки ее желанию прозвучали нотки скрытого разочарования.  
  
\- Нет. Нужна.  
  
Том развернулся к Газ. Он выглядел очень вдумчивым и сосредоточенным на каких-то своих мыслях, а затем протянул руку и дотронулся до ее влажной шеи, легко погладил. Словно собираясь притянуть ближе для объятия.  
  
Но, как оказалось, этот жест был совершен мимоходом - Том направился к следующей картине. Дега. Копия.  
  
\- Тебе нужен хороший костюм, - Газ вздохнула, - и мобильная связь.  
  
Было бы неплохо побыстрее переодеться и высушить дурацкие волосы, а еще лучше – подрезать их, но перед этим она решила зайти в библиотеку. Где-то в письменном столе, насколько она помнила, валялся справочник с потенциально нужными телефонами, в том числе – с ателье по пошиву одежды.


	3. Смутность

 

  
**Глава 3. Смутность**

  
_But how will I ever find it?_   
_And how will I know it when I do?_   
**New World, Kevin Gillis**

 

\- Газ? Газ Мембрейн?  
  
Газ лениво водила указкой по планшету и не сразу заметила, что секретарша начальника отделения безуспешно пытается вызвать ее по интеркому.  
  
\- Да, миссис Бакерсфилд?  
  
\- Вас просит мистер Фергюсон.  
  
\- Когда?  
  
\- Сейчас. И поторопитесь.  
  
Торопиться Газ, разумеется, не собиралась. Кабинет ее непосредственного начальника находился в конце коридора, и по дороге она зашла в туалетную комнату, где минут пять потратила на покраску губ в радикально малиновый цвет, который смотрелся довольно вызывающе, контрастируя со светлой кожей и баклажановыми волосами в короткой, почти мужской стрижке. Дополнив боевую раскраску дополнительным слоем туши для ресниц, Газ осталась довольна своим внешним видом и тогда направилась к шефу.  
  
Огюст Фергюсон – средних лет наполовину немец по национальности, член демократической партии и участник фонда, финансово поддерживающего ЛГБТ-лиц, победивший своих подчиненных на новогоднем корпоративе в конкурсе караоке с песней «Май вэй», и, по словам пьяного главного менеджера на той же вечеринке: «Фергюсон, трахающий всех подряд доступных блондинок на фирме, старый лис», в чем лично Газ очень сильно сомневалась, порой вызывал у нее раздражение своей выборочной забывчивостью правил этикета по отношению к нижестоящим по рангу, но при этом излишней болтливостью не к месту, а также тем, что его дурацкие темы для не относящихся к работе разговоров следовало поддерживать с милой улыбкой на лице, если не хочешь заниматься исключительно раскраской шаблонов. Но плюс был в том, что у него имелись связи с влиятельными людьми, а при должном уровне подхалимства, от необходимости которого у Газ сводило зубы, и особенно под градусом, он мог вести себя вполне добродушно, и в итоге оказался весьма полезным с решением вопроса Тома.  
  
…Газ старательно выдавила из себя подобие улыбки. Впрочем, она вообще редко улыбалась и не особо умела это делать.  
  
\- Вы вызывали?  
  
\- Проходите, мисс Мембрейн. Присаживайтесь.  
  
Газ обошла овальный стол для планерок и выбрала удобное ротанговое кресло ближе к окну. Шеф смотрел на нее заинтригованно и даже поднял бровь. Газ и не заметила, когда непроизвольно скопировала его мимику.  
  
И?  
  
\- Не хочу вас надолго отвлекать от рабочего процесса, поэтому давайте сразу перейду к делу, о’кей?.. - шеф, тем не менее, продолжать не спешил и выждал еще одну длинную паузу, вытягивая из золотистой табакерки длинную сигарету коричневого цвета и прикуривая ее. Газ тоже не отказалась бы от привычной дозы никотина, или даже хэша, но ей, конечно, не предложили.  
  
\- Итак, мисс Мембрейн. На днях у меня состоялся деловой разговор с мистером Фарнсвортом. Помните, вы когда-то интересовались хорошим юристом? Ну, разумеется, должны помнить… Так вот. Сейчас он сотрудничает с вашим… родственником. Кто он вам, кстати?  
  
\- Очень дальний… родственник, - Газ не могла оторвать взгляда от сигареты шефа. Он стряхнул пепел прямо на чей-то отчет.  
  
\- Вот как? Любопытно, любопытно… Учитывая политику прозрачности нашей фирмы, которую вы, мисс Мембрейн, прекрасно знаете, хотелось бы уточнить, почему вы мне раньше не упомянули, что мистер Ньютон представляет интерес как наш потенциальный клиент?  
  
\- О чем вы?  
  
Начальник многозначительно улыбнулся Газ. Она продолжала гнуть линию невозмутимости, неморгая смотря на шефа в упор.  
  
\- О том, что наше агентство вот уже некоторое время занимается фирменным стилем и POS-материалами для новой фирмы мистера Фарнсворта, по документам специализирующейся преимущественно на информационных технологиях. Как вы знаете, в начале следующей недели мы представляем презентацию для рекламы их линейки фотогалограммокамер. Признаться, сколько лет я не работал с _Олимпус_ , _Никон_ и прочими весьма уважаемыми брендами, не ожидал увидеть что-то подобное новому продукту, который вдруг откуда ни возьмись выбрасывает на мировой рынок Оливер, по меньшей мере еще лет десять. К тому же, сроки, сроки исполнения разработки!.. Поэтому, учитывая наши дружественные отношения, мне хотелось бы узнать у вас, мисс Мембрейн… Возможно, вы сможете подсказать что-нибудь о том, какую роль во всем этом играет мистер Ньютон? Что он за человек? Что ему нужно?  
  
\- Мы познакомились непреднамеренно. Ему была нужна моя помощь… Мистер Ньютон не посвящает меня в детали своей работы.  
  
Шеф подарил подчиненной еще один почти искренно-удивленный взгляд, а затем отвернулся от Газ к окну. Она смотрела туда же: на лебедку и парней из клининговой бригады, мывших окна соседнего небоскреба.  
  
\- Знаете, мисс Мембрейн, мистера Фарнсворта я знаю уже лет пять. И, поверьте, он не из тех людей, которых легко чем-то удивить или побудить бросить стабильную работу. Здесь, я так понимаю, он снова не прогадал и результат на лицо. Однако он объяснил лишь, что ваш дальний родственник - это уникальный случай в его практике.  
  
Газ промолчала.  
  
\- Но и вы в последнее время меня удивляете. Ваши новые макеты для фармкомпании, с которой мы продолжаем сотрудничество именно благодаря вам, стабильно вызывают восхищение – не побоюсь этого слова – у заказчика, который порекомендовал нас своим партнерам, и это позволило подписать очень выгодный для нашей фирмы договор. Поэтому, мисс Мембрейн, пользуясь моментом, хочу лично поблагодарить вас за проявленную креативность и понимание.  
  
\- Это был интересный проект, - Газ решила ответить уклончиво.  
  
\- Ну, раз оказалось, что ваш потенциал раскрывается на «интересных проектах», я так понимаю, вас стоит перевести в рабочую группу, занимающуюся рекламой для нашего ВИП-клиента? То есть мистера Фарнсворта, так как мистер Ньютон по известным ему одному причинам не хочет афишировать свое участие в этом деле.  
  
Газ закусила губу.  
  
\- Вот как…  
  
\- Так ваш родственник и в самом деле вам совсем ничего не сказал?.. О, это удивляет, учитывая то, что изначально Оливер упоминал о том, что мистер Ньютон предпочел бы именно вас видеть в качестве исполнителя, - шеф выбросил окурок в открытую форточку и развернулся. – Знаете, Газ Мембрейн… Раз уж у нас с вами сегодня зашел столь откровенный разговор. Хочу вам сказать, что не могу не признать - вы талантливая художница. Действительно талантливая – и это правда. Но сколько вы у нас ни работали, у постоянно меня складывалось ощущение, что вам для самореализации не хватало какого-то стимула… Если перед вами и не стояло барьеров, то вы строили их сами. Какое-то время я даже думал, что ваш потолок – быть ассистентом арт-директора…  
  
Огюст Фергюсон достал из шкатулки жвачку, и тогда, активно чавкая, продолжил монолог про свою подчиненную.  
  
\- …Знаете, словно вам и всего мира мало, но вы отказываетесь ставить перед собой конкретные цели и плаваете в прибрежной зоне – ни туда, ни сюда. И вам все равно, что будет дальше, вы слишком самодостаточны, асоциальны. Однако… В последнее время я вижу в вас нечто… новое, любопытное. Вы будто ожили… Возможно, вы влюблены, возможно, переоценили свои жизненные ценности – подробности меня не занимают, как и не волнует все то, что не касается нашего рекламного агентства. Но не могу не отметить, что мне интересно, как вы проявите себя дальше, дорогая Газ Мембрейн.  
  
\- Возможно, уволюсь? – Газ подарила Фергюсону самую лучезарную улыбку, которую только могла из себя выдавить.  
  
\- Возможно, возможно, - ответил шеф задумчиво, однако в его тоне не прозвучало ни разочарования, ни облегчения, ни удивления.  
  
\- Ну а сейчас я могу вернуться к своей работе?  
  
\- Да, мисс Мембрейн, разумеется. Но напоследок хочу вам на всякий случай напомнить, что наш разговор относительно дел вашего… родственника состоялся на ноте доверительного отношения мистера Фарнсворта.

***

В обеденный перерыв заказали пиццу на весь отдел, и, коротая время в ожидании заказа, Газ рассматривала ее с Томом общий снимок, сделанный при помощи одного из экземпляров пилотной партии запатентованных им поляроидных фотогалограммокамер.  
  
Характерной особенностью воспроизведения действительности при помощи устройства, придуманного Томом, являлось получение четырехмерного изображения на носителях, позволяющих ощутить всю глубину и динамику изображения таким образом что, казалось, притронься к гелеобразной поверхности карточки - и ты войдешь вглубь картинки, очутишься где-то _там_ , в параллельной реальности, увековеченной лишь благодаря собственному желанию и моменту времени.  
  
Не все первые карточки получились очень хорошо: что-то уничтожили, что-то сложили в архив, а Том впоследствии внес нужные корректировки и отправил изделия на доработку. Что касается снимка, который она отобрала чтобы хранить на работе, - он получился четким и глубоким, но вглядываться в него почему-то немного пугало.  
  
Газ помнила, что в день пробной фотосессии они снимались полностью обнаженными, но на этом снимке было видно только их головы, повернутые в сторону объектива, шеи и верхнюю часть торса. Газ как раз выкрасилась в рыжий, и их с Томом огненные волосы сплетались кончиками так, что было непонятно, где чьи: где начало, где продолжение, и кто есть кто из этих двух людей. Они находились совсем рядом, но при этом выглядели очень одинокими. Они стояли друг напротив друга, проникновенно глядя в глаза того, кто рассматривал снимок, будто задавая немой вопрос.  
  
Газ нахмурилась: какой же?.. Кто мы?  
  
Она помнила только, что вначале было два литра пива на двоих, затем гашиш. Том повел ее показать новый телескоп, в котором она увидела что-то ее сильно взволновавшее, а потом они задрапировали спальню Газ темно-синим бархатом и сиреневым шелком, и начали фотографироваться…  
  
\- О, у нашей аскетичной Газ, оказывается, есть любовник! Поздравляю!  
  
Газ от неожиданности чуть было не подпрыгнула на месте, когда Клотильда Браун, во всеуслышание объявив о предположительном новом статусе личной жизни самой нелюдимой сотрудницы фирмы, вырисовавшись у нее за спиной, похлопала Газ по плечу.  
  
Клотильда Браун была известна на фирме как слишком любопытный и нахрапистый маркетолог, но при этом никогда не повышающий градус вежливости прагматик, умеющий уболтать сомневающегося клиента не только благодаря буферам четвертого размера. Последнее, впрочем, тоже безусловно играло на руку ее деловым коммуникациям с клиентами, однако поскольку она была любителем совать нос куда не следует, сотрудники отдела избегали в ее присутствии затрагивать какие-то личные темы помимо рабочих моментов.  
  
Газ Мембрейн, которая избегала общения за исключением необходимости _со всеми_ сотрудниками рекламного агентства, была особо недовольна, когда Клотильда пыталась проявить к ней интерес. А этот интерес, увы, возникал постоянно и подпитывался, очевидно, стойкими попытками Газ держать позиции хмурого нейтралитета.  
  
Учитывая неуемный интерес Клотильды к чужому грязному белью, Газ считала, что той скорее бы даже подошла работа журналистки светских хроник, которая появлялась бы перед селебритис в самый неподходящий момент с неудобными расспросами.  
  
К счастью, в помещении, помимо Клотильды и Газ, находилась только молоденькая стажерка Бианка, да и то в наушниках что-то клацающая на ноутбуке в другом конце помещения за стеклянной перегородкой, а остальные сотрудники еще не вернулись с перекура или ушли в комнату для отдыха.  
  
Газ вообще терпеть не могла любые тактильные проявления эмоций и предпочитала держать дистанцию, требуя благоразумия и от других, но настырная маркетолог, казалось, уже забыла о болезненных заломах рук, когда она как-то раз пыталась пощупать Газ на предмет наличия лифчика, или ткнуть авторучкой под ребро, чтобы просто привлечь внимание, ну или о случае, когда Газ публично вылила на нее шипучку. Это случилось на одном из последних корпоративов, проводившемся в японском ресторане, когда перебравшая сливового вина Клотильда активно заставляла ее присоединиться к желающим переодеться в юката и исполнить танец бон.  
  
…На этот раз ничего подходящего под рукой не оказалось, и Газ просто резко крутанулась в кресле.  
  
\- Не твое дело, Кло.  
  
Но, к сожалению, этот маневр оказался ошибочным, поскольку Клотильда Браун бесцеремонным образом вырвала карточку из рук Газ и стала жадно присматриваться.  
  
\- А он миленький, худосочный только, да и бледный. А что с волосами?.. Впрочем, вы похожи. Если бы я не знала, как выглядит твой брат, то подумала бы, что это должен быть он. Но никогда не считала, что в твоем вкусе такие хрупкие конфетки. Тебе бы чего-нибудь более брутального…  
  
\- Отдай мою фотографию. В третий раз повторять не буду: это _не твое дело_.  
  
\- … например, в элитной тренажерке на 5-й Авеню есть такой себе Роб. Тренер по пилатесу. Ох, тебе бы стоило на него взглянуть! Такие бицепсы, что барышень на одной руке носит, такой пресс, что просто писк восторга, а еще, говорят, такой… А что такого? - Клотильда резко тормознула неугомонный поток слов, наконец заметив, что поднявшаяся с кресла хмурая Газ стала в стойку.  
  
Про то, что Газ когда-то занималась карате, знали все, поэтому, заметив, если она совсем не в настроении, на всякий случай обычно лишнего себе не позволяли. За исключением Кло.  
  
Однако на самом деле сейчас у Газ не было никакого желания что-то кому-то доказывать, тем более физическими методами воздействия. Зачем? Она просто спокойно забрала из протянутой руки испуганной сотрудницы свою фотографию и положила ее в средний ящик стола, закрыв его на ключ.  
  
Затем снова развернулась к Клотильде, все же решив прояснить ситуацию, но скорей для себя.  
  
\- Он мне не любовник. У нас другие отношения.  
  
\- Вот интересно, какие могут быть другие отношения между мужчиной и женщиной, если они не родственники? – деланно-задумчиво фыркнула маркетолог, казалось, уже снова забыв, что если ее еще не послали прямым текстом или пинком куда подальше, то это не означает, что общение с ней считается приемлемым.  
  
\- Просто _другие_ и все. Тебе не понять.  
  
В это время у Газ зазвонил телефон и, хотя звонил брат, она почувствовала некоторое облегчение.  
  
\- Да, Диб?.. Что?.. Плохо слышно. В следующем месяце у отца не получается?..  
  
\- Передавай ему привет от меня! – промурлыкала в свободное ухо Газ, чтобы последнее слово осталось за ней, Клотильда Браун, и наконец отправилась на свое рабочее место в соседний стеклоблок офисных перегородок.


	4. Непритворность

 

  
**Глава 4. Непритворность**

  
_I need you to show me your loving way_   
_Like a flower in the rain so soft and all alone_   
**Silent Emotion, Cagnet**

  
У входа в дом Газ разминулась со службой доставки. На фургоне значилось «ВИННЫЙ ПОГРЕБ – все лучшее только у нас!», а также телефоны, адреса и прочее. Поскольку пиво Тому особо не нравилось, то когда он засиживался дома, предпочитал белое вино, которое заказывал через интернет.  
  
Поговорить с Томом ей сразу не удалось. Он общался с кем-то по мобильному телефону. Прислушавшись, Газ поняла, что с Фарнсвортом.  
  
\- … Нет. Вы должны немедленно начать переговоры с _Хьюлетт Паккарт_ … Вы не ошибаетесь, мне нужно именно это… Да… С ними тоже… Я рассчитываю на год – максимум… Это так… Я свяжусь с вами позже. До свидания.  
  
\- Том? Ты свободен?  
  
Он кивнул в ответ, возвращая трубку на журнальный столик. На нем же стоял новенький прибор, напоминающий объектив, только необычно узкий и вытянутый – это был экспериментальный образец нового поколения портативных телескопов. Смастерил ли Том его собственноручно или отдавал под заказ, Газ сейчас не интересовало.  
  
\- Почему ты мне не сказал о _Майкрософт_?  
  
\- Я был занят. Ты знаешь. Мне нужно было побывать в разных местах, - отвечая, Том часто моргал.  
  
Газ знала, что он очень беспокоился о минимизации сроков запуска в производство его новых новаторских разработок, но хотя Том и сотрудничал с передовыми лейблами и производителями, а также с лучшими подрядчиками, в связи с бюрократической волокитой все равно порой приходилось выжидать время. Фарнсворт обзаводился контактами, изучал рынок, печатал акции и расширялся. Том где-то мотался, пил свое вино, читал Википедию и планировал.  
  
\- Ты мне не доверяешь.  
  
\- Доверяю.  
  
Том вертел в руке какой-то прибор неизвестного предназначения, напоминавший погремушку с пропеллером и, казалось, думал о чем-то своем. Газ подошла к секретеру, достала шкатулку с необходимыми принадлежностями и быстро скрутила джойнт.  
  
\- Не делай так больше, - она сказала очень тихо, скорей для себя, просто так, не рассчитывая, что Том не услышит.  
  
Он вопросительно поднял тонкую бровь и протянул руку. Газ передала ему самокрутку и сделала для себя еще одну. Том нажал на какую-то скрытую кнопку на своем откидном кресле, и из отверстия в подлокотнике выросла железная трубочка с прозрачным шариком на конце, к которому он прикоснулся кончиком сигареты. Закурил.  
  
\- Не буду.  
  
\- Правда? Я имела в виду, что ты заставляешь меня тебе помогать.  
  
Газ присела к нему на колени, закуривая свою травку, предварительно выключив все три работавших в метре от кресла телевизора. По одному из них шло, кажется, «Последнее танго в Париже». Тому нравилась подобная классика и еще более старое кино. «Мост над Ватерлоо», «Полночные любовники», «Снега Килиманджаро» и тому подобные мелодрамы. Также на сильные эмоции его могло пробить от представлений кабуки, на которые они с Газ выбирались по воскресеньям в ближайший театр, если Тому не приспичивало зайти в церковь или оранжерею.  
  
\- Это не так.  
  
\- Почему ты мне раньше не доверял? – она оперлась рукой с самокруткой о спинку кресла, а другой непроизвольно теребила воротник его ковбойской рубашки.  
  
\- Я тебя тогда не знал.  
  
\- Я тоже сразу поняла, что у тебя не британский акцент… О чем ты еще соврал мне, а, Томми?  
  
Газ сделала глубокую затяжку, а затем, приблизив губы ко рту любовника, медленно выпустила дым. Он принял, и в его напряженном взгляде читалось острое нежелание продолжать эту тему разговора.  
  
Газ сосредоточилась на формулировке.  
  
\- Скажи мне… У тебя есть жена?.. Дети?  
  
\- Были, - Том ответил быстро и резко, так что Газ даже поежилась – по позвоночнику пробежал неприятный холодок. Она для уверенности переспросила:  
  
\- Были?  
  
\- Да. Но они погибли… От обезвоживания.  
  
\- А… - Газ замялась, подбирая слова.  
  
Ну что вообще можно сказать в такой ситуации?  
  
Лицо Тома, как и прежде, оставалось спокойным и беспристрастным, словно гипсовым слепком самого себя, лишь глаза выдали резко накатившую внутреннюю эмоциональную бурю: он нервно переводил туда-сюда взгляд с вазона с антуриумом на небольшое пятно от остатков полироля на трюмо, и стал чаще моргать, словно пытаясь отмежеваться от видеоряда болезненных воспоминаний, циклично прокручивающихся в его голове снова и снова.  
  
Газ уже довольно хорошо знала привычки любовника, и могла бы с уверенностью сказать, что обычно он так реагировал на обстоятельства, провоцирующие на различные острые душевные переживания, не всегда, впрочем, понятной Газ природы.  
  
В отношении всего, что касалось жизни Тома до встречи с Газ, он был, как правило, скрытен и непроницаем. И Газ была ему благодарна за то, что он в свою очередь не пытался что-то выудить из ее прошлого. Она, как правило, делала для себя какие-то выводы, но сегодня, похоже, в связи с ее растущей тревогой за отношения с Томом, граница была перейдена.  
  
И это оказался сильный удар для него: Том скорбел, а Газ оставалось ругать себя, что затронула то, что по умолчанию не следовало.  
  
Она осторожно погладила его по спине, когда любовник с тихим стоном прикрыл лицо руками. Его пальцы дрожали. Затем дрожь усилилась и передалась всему его телу, которое обессилено расслабилось на спинке кресла. Непрекращающийся тремор рук заставил и их бессильно опуститься на поручни, и Газ не на шутку заволновалась, что у Тома вот-вот начнется настоящий приступ: как _тогда_ , в начале их знакомства, в машине. И еще несколько раз после того случая.  
  
\- Мне жаль… Мне очень жаль… Томми, не уходи в себя! Томми! - попыталась она то ли извиниться, то ли выразить соболезнования, и, стараясь поддерживать аудиоконтакт, одновременно стала массировать ему виски – в случаях, когда он начинал терять сознание, если начать сразу, обычно это неплохо помогало.  
  
…И, к счастью, на этот раз помогло тоже - через пару минут он, казалось, начал понемногу приходить в себя. Его все еще немного тошнило, и Газ протянула салфетку чтобы вытереться. Том сфокусировал взгляд на ее глазах, но при этом Газ показалось, что он, как и раньше, смотрел в никуда.  
  
\- Запасы воды закончились… Меня выбрали старейшины, из оставшихся я был в лучшей форме, подходил… Думал, что успею справиться. Еще было время…  
  
Газ было почти физически больно слушать такие откровения, наблюдая за тем, как внутренняя боль отражается на Томе внешне. И она позволила себе спросить лишь:  
  
\- Ты узнал об этом незадолго до того, как мы встретились?.. Верно? И ты употребляешь алкоголь не потому, что вода загрязнена?  
  
Он глубоко затянулся своей сигаретой, которую снова пришлось поджечь, и лишь тогда утвердительно кивнул в ответ. Газ изогнулась, чтобы притушить свою самокрутку об угол стеклянного журнального столика, а затем обняла любовника. Он подался чуть навстречу и непредвиденная влага впитались в ткань ее блузки, когда Газ прижала его голову к своей груди. Некоторое время они сидели неподвижно, лишь Газ легко перебирала волосы на его затылке. Мягкие шелковистые волны, все это абрикосовое недоразумение.  
  
\- Крепче, пожалуйста. Обними меня крепче, - попросил Том, подняв голову и заглянув Газ в глаза. Его собственные до сих пор блестели, и ей на миг показалось, что она поняла что именно с ними не так: зрачки у него были вертикальные, словно у кота. Кот Том.  
  
По еще одному невыключенному телевизорному устройству, которое скорей напоминало пленку для проекторных презентаций и являлось еще одной из новаторских диковинок, которыми занималась _Всемирная Корпорация Предприятий_ , в углу спальни как раз показывали «Том и Джерри». Только вот у ее Тома не было ни своего дома, ни врагов, от которых его следовало защищать. Он был избранным и очень одиноким. Он делал то, что делал, потому что не было других вариантов.  
  
И Газ стало его очень, очень жаль. Даже если он сможет вернуться на родину и поможет остальным, именно _его_ , Тома, никто там больше не ждет.  
  
\- Я уже однажды дала тебе воду и ни при каких обстоятельствах не оставлю без нее. Только не покидай меня, Томми? Пожалуйста.  
  
Возможно, если бы не его слезы и не марихуана, она бы никогда не произнесла таких слов. Определенно не сказала бы. Никогда и никому. Она не привыкла просить и нервничать.  
  
Но в этот момент ей было очень грустно.

***

Газ нравилось заниматься с Томом сексом. И не совсем сексом.  
  
Она не могла сказать, что он с самого начала был замечательным любовником, так как на первых порах ей приходилось брать все в свои руки и в переносном и в прямом значениях, однако Том быстро учился и оказался очень любознательным в вопросах анатомии и физиологии. Все их сексуальные отношения были довольно трепетными и странными, в хорошем понимании этого слова. Даже целовался Том довольно… загадочно. Газ до сих пор не могла подобрать другого определения для выражения понятия поцелуя в контексте сплетения их с Томом губ, языков и прочего.  
  
Что могла Газ сказать определенно, так что подобных отношений у нее никогда не было ни с Дэреком, ни с Митчеллом, ни во время несерьезных романов студенческой жизни, и что, возможно, такого больше никогда и не будет.  
  
Ей нравилось, что Том интересовался не только ее плоской грудью или задницей, и как побыстрее сунуть, а наслаждался взаимодействием, простой человеческой близостью. Как двух, открытых для взаимного познания существ без пола, возраста, убеждений, предвзятостей, комплексов и прочей ерунды, которая так часто вгоняет в стереотипные рамки, даже если при этом все вокруг вопят о сексуальной свободе.  
  
В постели он был очень чувственным, порой даже чересчур, но в этом была его естественность и невинность, так нелепо сочетающаяся с целеустремленностью и безапелляционностью, когда речь шла о работе. С Томом у Газ впервые в жизни возникло чувство общности, словно не только он мог читать, что у нее в душе. Это казалось чудачеством, но это же казалось правильным и закономерным, ведь, насколько Газ понимала, они оба стремились к познанию сущности любви, которую так часто показывают по телевизору, но никто до сих пор так и не разгадал эту загадку.  
  
Ей нравилось, что Том любил делать ей массаж головы или положить голову ей на живот, напевая что-то мелодично-грустное на неизвестном ей языке. Ей нравилось, что после секса они оба не засыпали; лежать с Томом в постели и, сохраняя тактильный контакт, сплетясь руками или ногами, прислоняясь друг к другу спиной или просто ощущая дыхание партнера, обмениваться мыслями, принимающими форму потока сознания, или чувствами. Иногда они при этом разговаривали вслух. А Том часто сам первым начинал разговор, хотя в бытовых ситуациях обычно только сухо отвечал на вопросы…  
  
\- Ваша Америка такая большая… Столько городов, люди, перемещающиеся куда им хочется. Самолеты, поезда. Мне нравятся ваши поезда.  
  
Том подул ей в ухо, и Газ потянулась и привстала на локте, чтобы лучше разглядеть гладкий фарфоровый лоб любовника, на котором не было ни пор, ни микроморщин, ни пушковых волосков. Ее отросшие пряди волос, которые она теперь красила в каштановый цвет, задели его костлявое плечо, и Том вздрогнул.  
  
\- А куда бы ты хотел поехать дальше?  
  
\- Возможно, Кентукки или Нью-Мексико.  
  
Он пошарил рукой по трехмерному сканеру, который выполнял дополнительную функцию прикроватной тумбочки, и надел на мизинец кольцо-проектор. На потолке комнаты тут же возникли картинки пустыни. Песок был слишком белым, а если подняться на высоту птичьего полета, то стали заметны пересекающие всю местность полосы – рельсы для небольших поездов, напоминающих формой тетраэдры и неправильные многоугольники. Казалось, пустыня была бесконечной, как вдруг местность сменилась на зелено-синие луга по обе стороны от желтой обочины, и где-то вдалеке стали виднеться группки туземцев в прозрачных балахонах. Рассмотреть их хорошо не удалось, так как картинка видеоряда на секунду померкла, будто это было слишком болезненное воспоминание, и изменилась на вполне обычный земной пейзаж: это была дорога, которая убегала из окраин промышленной зоны в лесостепь, постепенно перерастающую в лесистую местность. Пролетев между густой зеленью зарослей ежевики, папоротника и огромных лопухов, видоискатель отправился дальше – к границе леса, где находилось озеро. Эта местность оказалась не такой уж девственной, как на первый взгляд: на сваях стояло полуразрушенное здание, по стилю напоминающее китайскую пагоду, а деревянный променад метров на 30 уходил в воду. Полетав некоторое время над водяной гладью, некий режиссер снова сменил картинку – на спокойный сумеречный ландшафт скалистой местности. Убаюкивающее взгляд стремительное течение бурных вод горной реки, водопадом разбивающихся о дно низины, вдруг резко прервалось огненной вспышкой в небе, осветившей подобно полуденному солнцу все вокруг, и в воду стремительно вошла некая круглая сфера. Затем все резко стало иссиня-темным, но постепенно начало светлеть, словно свидетель происходящих событий прорывался от глубины к свету…  
  
Из этого разнообразия чудес природы, показанного Томом, Газ больше всего понравился ландшафт дома у озера. Если немного укрепить конструкцию и достроить жилые помещения, она бы могла восстановить декоративные элементы постройки. И украсить интерьер – вдвоем. Эклектикой: смешать культурное наследие буддизма, космос, индастриал и античность.  
  
\- Красиво… - Газ была впечатлена. Она бы хотела жить в таком месте. Вместе с Томом.  
  
\- Я купил эти земли. Для тебя, - тихо ответил он, коснувшись губами плеча Газ, и при этих словах на потолке снова появилось изображение китайской пагоды, над которой пролетела стайка мелких птиц. Затем смена ракурса: камыши, осока, кувшинки, ивы, крупные валуны на крутом подъеме у другого берега, тихая водная гладь и в 50 футах от променада - привязанная к склонившемуся над водой дереву лодка-долбленка.  
  
\- О, Томми!  
  
Она перевернулась на спину и сладко потянулась, а любовник скопировал ее предыдущую позу на локте, склонившись над Газ и вглядываясь в ее лучезарную улыбку. Затем после продолжительного французского поцелуя он подозвал бар-робота, который налил им обоим мартини.  
  
\- Ты словно светишься изнутри, - Том улыбнулся ей в ответ.  
  
\- Это же очевидно. Я люблю тебя, Томми.


	5. Безучастие

 

  
**Глава 5. Безучастие**

  
_All my attentions changing directions_   
_Can't fake affection where's no attraction_   
**Can’t fake affection, Kingdom Come**

  
Традиционные семейные собрания, которые еще лет десять назад планировались сильно заблаговременно и проводились не чаще нескольких раз в году, к некоторому удивлению Газ по мере ее взросления не только не прекратились, а участились. Однако теперь местом подобных встреч были уже не популярные забегаловки-общепиты или фастфуды вроде «МакМясо» или «Тако», а вполне себе приличные заведения. В последние несколько лет чаще всего они обедали в различных итальянских или французских ресторанах, но на этот раз была очередь Диба выбирать, и он решил сводить семью в некое ультрамодное арт-заведение «Альфина», совладельцем которой выступал какой-то его хороший друг.  
  
Газ пришла первой, и чопорный официант в серебристо-черной униформе с железными вставками и оригинальной формы, посыпанным вырезанными из фольги звездочками начесом, представившись Стардастом с Проксимы Центавра, усадил ее за зарезервированный декупированный мелким ракушечником столик с видом на искусственный водопад, вода в котором отсвечивала малиново-сиреневыми переливами световых эффектов, а на дне «водоема», куда она стекала неправильной – треугольной, квадратной - формы каплями, водились всякие роботизированные тварьки, стилистикой позаимствованные из популярных научно-фантастических блокбастеров. Они карабкались туда-сюда по велосипедным колесам, декорированным фосфоресцирующими перьями, песочным часам, в которых смесь частичек стремилась не вниз, а вверх, преодолевая гравитацию, и гигантским монстрам консервным банкам. Газ улыбнулась, когда заметила на одной из зверушек, напоминающей умного червяка из «Лабиринта» и подползшей слишком близко к границе заграждения, логотип _ВКП_.  
  
Общий антураж ресторана предполагал психоделику, футуризм, дадаизм и, соответственно, своеобразный контингент посетителей, что, в принципе, Газ понравилось. Скучно однозначно не было, разглядывать причудливые шевелящиеся жалюзи-водоросли и глазастые бонсаи вместо настольных торшеров.  
  
Впрочем, жевать фараонские скипетры-хлебные палочки в одиночестве пришлось недолго – отец и Диб пришли всего лишь с небольшим опозданием, и, особо не церемонясь на приветствия, хотя Газ не видела родственников больше месяца, уткнулись в свои меню.  
  
Она особо не расстроилась, если не сказать - совсем не расстроилась. Подобные встречи были неким обязательным ритуалом, напоминающим им всем о том, что порой следует поддерживать добросемейные отношения. Но на самом деле никто из них никогда не питал иллюзий в отношении друг друга. Сотрудничество, кооперация – в редких особых случаях, но уж никак не чистосердечная забота. Всю свою жизнь, насколько Газ себя помнила, отец занимался исключительно своей научной работой, а дети воспитывались няньками и сами по себе. Никому из них никто был не нужен. Газ на полном серьезе считала, что ей никто никогда и не будет нужен. Пока не появился Томми...  
  
…Диб заказал себе полупрожаренный стейк с картофельным гарниром, а отец – японский мисо-суп и окономияки. Соответственно, из алкоголя – виски и саке. Сама Газ решила ограничиться греческим салатом и подрумяненными в кляре креветками. И, при случае, решила выпить виски брата.  
  
Разговор никак не клеился: то у отца, то у брата то и дело звонил телефон, и только было Газ открывала рот чтобы сообщить им, что уволилась и больше не живет в Нью-Йорке, как ее перебивали классическим «Одну минутку…», и через минут десять серьезный разговор приходилось начинать сначала.  
  
В конце концов, разозлившаяся Газ решила пока не принесут заказ провести время у бара – ей показалось, что она увидела бывшего сокурсника – Майкла Девидсона – одного из немногочисленного количества обитателей этой планеты, с которыми она могла общаться без ущерба психике.  
  
Однако подойдя ближе, она убедилась, что обозналась, и молодой человек, ошибочно принятый за знакомого, предложил ей вместе выпить. Газ пришлось объяснить, что у нее уже есть молодой человек и продемонстрировать подаренное Томми золотое кольцо – последнее из связки ценных металлов, которые он когда-то продал, чтобы оплатить услуги юриста. Незнакомый молодой человек, поняв, что дальнейшего флирта не предполагается, извинился и отошел в сторону. И только было Газ уселась на высокий табурет в углу, заказав себе текилу и постепенно входя в состояние медитации, рассматривая круглых полосатых рыб в гигантском аквариуме, как мимо нее промелькнули черные волосы, завязанные в хвост.  
  
Если бы у Газ были ножницы, она бы его отстригла. И ими же сделала бы Дибу максимально болезненную лоботомию. Почему бы и нет? Вполне возможно, если с тем же успехом он в этот вечер продолжит ее выводить из себя.  
  
Газ любила черный юмор и не любила, когда ее доставали.  
  
\- Чего сбежала, сестренка?  
  
\- Отвали, - процедила она едва слышно сквозь зубы на мило-любезный вопрос брата.  
  
\- Заскучала?  
  
\- Дерьмовый у твоего друга ресторан, Диб.  
  
Брат, прислонившись на стойку рядом с ней, криво усмехнулся.  
  
\- Знаешь, а посетители довольны. В отличие от нашей научной стези, ресторанный бизнес процветает.  
  
\- Можно подумать, ты наукой занимаешься. Те же штаны в офисе просиживаешь, что и я.  
  
\- Вряд ли те же, - Диб кивнул на ее костюм.  
  
Газ сделала вид, что не заметила намека, и переменила позу на более удобную и непринужденную, оседлав свой табурет-морского дракона подобно наезднику в седле, умышленно забывая о том, что на ней юбка выше колен.  
  
Диб сперва нахмурился, но затем резко преобразился, будто сестра перед ним только что как минимум рассыпалась в благодарностях и откланялась в реверансе – оказалось, что мимо проходил какой-то его знакомый или деловой партнер, и вежливо поздоровался с Дибом за руку.  
  
Брат прекрасно знал, что Газ тошнило от всяческих ритуалов правильного этикета. Она громко зевнула, не прикрывая рта, а фальшиво-радушный взгляд Диба снова похолодел. Он не переносил, когда сестра целенаправленно пыталась показать, какого она обо всем мнения.  
  
\- Пошли. Время. Отец ждет.  
  
\- Как хочешь, - Газ пожала плечами и легко спрыгнула со своего насеста.

***

\- ... дерьмо, конечно, полная лажа, но никто ведь не ожидал такого взлета их акций. С яслей на фондовую биржу – хорош размах, да? И главное, что за фирмочка-то? Я навел справки – они существуют всего полтора года! И не поверил. Что за холдинг? Не имея толком ни капитала, ни базы – все с нуля. А теперь такая бешеная поддержка спонсоров, что речь заходит о покупке концерна _Миикрон_. Верите? Не говоря о том, какие конгломераты они уже заполучили в свою _Всемирную Корпорацию_ , как-там её… _ВКП_? Должно быть, это какая-то фикция на бумаге. Так не бывает!  
  
\- Да, да, сын. Кажется, что не бывает – но вот, работаешь, и получаешь тот самый прогресс. Наука – великая вещь, данная человечеству, о чем я тебе еще с детства твержу, сын! Что касается нашего квантового ускорителя…  
  
\- У меня есть знакомые в ФБР – поинтересуюсь еще у них. Отец, ты понимаешь, что наши общие продажи уже упали на 20%, и не нужно быть аналитиком, чтобы спрогнозировать проблемы с новой планшетной линией, потому что в ответ на изобретенные тобой флай-видеоконференции у них есть патенты на…  
  
\- … осталось до открытия бозона Хиггса. Надеюсь, специалисты из Женевы оценят проделанную нами рабо…  
  
\- … а их офис на Уолл-стрит? Они занимают целый небоскреб! Ты понимаешь, что, учитывая все, что ты сделал для человечества за все эти годы, наш офис до сих пор…  
  
\- … кстати, вам известно, что физическая причина переменности блеска цефеид…  
  
\- … разорение…  
  
Общение Диба с отцом особо не отличалось от их телефонных переговоров с другими людьми – они любили поговорить каждый о своем и не считались с мнением окружающих, в том числе друг друга. Обычно на семейных встречах Газ игнорировала их излюбленные темы для разговоров и занималась поглощением содержимого собственной тарелки, а вклинивалась в общий поток только в случае необходимости решить какие-то бытовые вопросы.  
  
Но на этот раз то, что говорил Диб, касалось и ее тоже, и разглагольствования старшего брата насчет того, что все мелкие производители безуспешно пытаются продаться как можно дороже, а крупные - на ушах, и что под детище мистера Оливера будут серьезно копать, еще раз убедило ее в том, что Томми был прав, когда говорил о том, что переезд обоснован.  
  
Но вскоре тема разговора, затрагивающая _ВКП_ , сместилась в сторону внутренних перебранок в _Проспектс_ , и Газ стало скучно.  
  
Выпив несколько мартини и в конце концов уразумев, что зря она проделала весь этот путь до Нью-Йорка, так как ее, как обычно, никто не собирается слушать, Газ прервала затянувшуюся лекцию отца о радиальных пульсациях звезд, элегантно бросив карточку-ключ от дома на пустой мельхиоровый поднос для приправ.  
  
\- Я переехала.  
  
\- Вот как? И куда? В Нью-Джерси? – Диб, цыкнув, проявил неожиданный интерес.  
  
\- Нет, подальше.  
  
\- Дочь! Люди, разум которых зависит от дополнитель…  
  
\- Нет, с Дэреком все давно кончено, - чтобы отец не начал читать другую лекцию, на сей раз о пагубном влиянии метадона, Газ решила сразу расставить все точки над «и». - У меня новая работа. В другом штате. Спасибо за вечер. Мне уже пора на самолет.  
  
\- А что… - нахмурился Диб, но Газ поспешила его перебить:  
  
\- Я свяжусь с вами позже.  
  
Ей хотелось побыстрее сбежать из этого милого креативно оформленного интерьера ресторана. Накопленная за день усталость, усиленная спиртным, дала о себе знать сонливостью, сопровождающейся ежеминутным желанием заснуть в салате под монотонную болтовню отца про достижения лауреатов Нобелевской премии этого года. По просьбе Тома, который сегодня должен был весь день провести в первом конструкторском цехе, ей с утра пришлось конкретно повозиться, разбираясь с бумагами застройщиков, перевозивших на полигон крупногабаритные стройматериалы, а еще ей плохо давались перелеты. И так как она уже закончила свой ужин, то поспешила распрощаться, пока у неожиданно заинтересовавшегося брата не возникла тонна новых вопросов, на которые придется правдоподобно врать, а у нее для этого сегодня слишком болела голова.  
  
Как же она ошибалась, когда считала, что у Тома, после успеха выхода на рынок всей созданной им продукции и приобретения статуса мирового лидера сразу в нескольких областях научно-технической отрасли индустрии, больше не возникнет никаких проблем!  
  
Но все же самое главное состояло в том, что теперь у _них_ был собственный дом, пусть и оформленный на Газ через пятые-десятые лица. И от понимания этого она, даже когда приходилось тратить на сон всего несколько часов в сутки, чувствовала необыкновенную энергетическую подпитку, прилив сил для того, чтобы, пер аспера ад астра, осуществить вместе с Томом его замысел…  
  
\- Ты не хочешь ничего мне рассказать?  
  
Газ чуть было не выронила сигарету – так тихо Диб подошел к ней сзади, когда она, выйдя на улицу, решила сначала покурить, прежде чем вызвать машину.  
  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
\- Что происходит в твоей жизни, Газ? На кого ты сейчас работаешь? Не оказывает ли что-то… необычное на тебя влияние?  
  
\- В моей жизни все было в полном порядке, но теперь ты держишь меня за локоть и не даешь уйти, когда я говорю: Убери. Руки. Диб.  
  
Последние слова Газ почти прошипела, и, должно быть, довольно убедительно. Брат еще мгновение смотрел на нее в упор, а затем ослабил хватку и, кивнув, соглашаясь с какими-то своими мыслями, достал из кармана пиджака собственную пачку сигарет.  
  
Газ собиралась было тут же уйти, но что-то заставило ее еще раз взглянуть на Диба. Казалось, он передумал допрашивать ее о чем бы то ни было, но выглядел расстроенным и даже каким-то напряженным, а когда вновь посмотрел на нее – это был _знающий_ взгляд.  
  
Газ вздрогнула от порыва ветра и закуталась в теплый кашемировый шарф, выпуская дым в сторону средневековых витражей, служивших витриной «Альфины», размышляя.  
  
Так что он там спросил?.. Про необычное?  
  
Она помнила такое выражение лица брата очень хорошо: из серии подозрительных недомолвок в детстве-юности, когда брат нападал на какие-то части ведомой ему одному головоломки и ждал, что сестра проникнется его намеками и додумается сама, о каком именно великом паранормальном сговоре во Вселенной идет речь. Можно подумать, ей было дело до его глюков, если брат при этом не мешал ей играть в приставку…  
  
Но теперь… О ее поддержке конкурента Диб не мог ничего знать – Том об этом позаботился, а в то, что многозначительное молчание возникло из-за ее слов о переезде, просто не верилось. Где бы она и брат раньше не жили, видеться чаще, чем раз в два месяца, потребности никогда не возникало. Больше верилось в то, что у Диба под влиянием проблем в _Проспектс_ действительно обострились старые параноические идеи, которыми он сильно страдал в подростковом периоде.  
  
Газ решила молчать, игнорируя присутствие брата, и в конце концов Диб сделал попытку пространно объясниться снова.  
  
\- Послушай, Газ…  
  
\- Ну? – уже не столь обструкционно переспросила она.  
  
\- Если ты заметишь… вдруг поймешь что-то… или тебе будет нужна помощь…  
  
\- Ладно, я поняла. Очередной злобный зеленый одноклассник, желающий завоевать Землю, граф Клыкозуб, Космические Кроссовки, или что там было еще?  
  
Диб поморщился.  
  
\- Это не то… Я серьезно, Газ.  
  
\- Наверное.  
  
Негласно они одновременно затушили сигареты о железную урну. Затем Диб пошел к обочине и поймал ей такси, помахав на прощание рукой.  
  
Газ показалось, что он сдерживался, чтобы не сказать ей что-то еще. Возможно, хотел предупредить об атаке марсиан, или что его подставили кредиторы, и он может сесть в тюрьму.  
  
Но зачем ей это все надо? Они никогда не хотели слушать друг друга и никогда не умели говорить...  
  
…Наблюдая за сменой ярких неоновых вывесок, реклам фешенебельных заведений и миганию уличных фонарей и огней встречных машин из окна такси, Газ размышляла о том, что, возможно, если бы они оба приложили немного усилий для взаимопонимания, возможно, все в итоге сложилось бы иначе. Возможно, если бы они еще в детстве, потерявшись на общем пути одиночества, не разошлись так далеко в разные стороны, если бы не потратили столько времени на воздвижение баррикад между ними и окружающим миром - а, получилось, и друг с другом, - разговор на обычные темы не вызывал бы дикого нервного напряжения; подбирать слова для выяснения причин и мотивов не составляло бы труда, как не возникало бы и дискомфорта узнать что-то личное друг о друге, а естественным при прощании было бы просто сказать «Я люблю тебя, брат!»  
  
Но, уже летя на самолете на юго-запад, Газ забыла о разговоре с Дибом, и все ее мысли были посвящены только скорому возвращению домой.


	6. Нацеленность

 

  
**Глава 6. Нацеленность**

  
_Tossin' and turnin' the star of so many scenes_   
_It’s only an illusion_   
**Illusion, Uriah Heep**

  
Тому нужно было на все про все уложиться в три года, а половина срока уже прошла, поэтому Газ помимо бытовых забот о доме стала брать на себя немалую часть обязанностей по менеджменту и маркетингу. В том числе он доверил ей некоторые вопросы закупки арматуры, аренды складов, а также аудита по новому космическому проекту _ВКП_ , на который Том бросил всю прибыль от предыдущих нацеленных на массовый спрос разработок. Кроме того он заручился поддержкой _НАСА_ , а также нескольких других крупных аэрокосмических агентств по всему миру и продал часть акций холдинга тем спонсорам, от которых ему были нужны незаконные, как для негосударственной неправительственной организации, вмененные только в пользование военными, засекреченные материалы и технологии. Сам Том занимался исключительно научной деятельностью, а официально был оформлен как «консультант Эндрю Сассекс» в некую исследовательскую группу по изучению сверхпроводников и практического применения в макроскопических системах туннелирования носителей зарядов, которая числилась в составе Калифорнийского университета в Беркли. На самом деле большую часть времени он работал в пристройке к дому на сваях или ездил на полигон, где уже начали монтировать периметр _установки_. В остальное время он висел в люфт-кресле на чердаке, где был оборудован сферический кинозал с эффектом присутствия 7Д, перед многочисленными видеопанелями-ячейками и пил ящиками виски.  
  
По утрам, нервно меряя шагами их с Газ спальню, оформленную в стиле барокко, он часто рассуждал о том, что, к сожалению, степень развития земных технологий пока что не дотягивает до того уровня, что он изначально рассчитывал, поэтому возникает масса осложнений и слишком много времени уходит на поиск альтернативных вариантов. Задержка его сильно удручала, и Газ считала, что именно поэтому он продолжал употреблять большое количество алкоголя. Виски и коньяк сделали его издерганным и нетерпимым, таким же стал и секс, а сама она стала чаще нюхать кокаин, и только тогда Газ могла, как и Том, по нескольку дней обходиться без сна и плодотворно работать.  
  
До знакомства с Томом она плыла по течению, жила в свое удовольствие и позволяла себе раздражаться, быть грубой и несдержанной или, наоборот, для разнообразия плевать на всех и вести себя хладнокровно-апатично вне зависимости от окружения и обстоятельств. Но время, проведенное с ним, научило ее ставить перед собой определенные цели. Главной из которых, разумеется, была организация надежного тыла. Но для того, что задумал Том, одного ее содействия было мало.  
  
К счастью, если Оливер Фарнсворт был гениальным стратегом в области размножения денег Тома, то, к сожалению, в научном плане найти подходящих помощников для реализации его сверхмасштабного космического проекта было проблематично.  
  
Поэтому Газ особо не удивилась, когда Том ей рассказал, что _Проспектс_ стало филиалом _ВКП_. Но одно дело, что отец стал работать на другого хозяина, другое дело, что когда проект Тома стал приближаться к завершению второй стадии, она услышала, как он по телефону требует от Фарнсворта перевести большую часть штата ведущих научных сотрудников из _Проспектс_ в инженерный комплекс закрытого типа при центральной научно-исследовательской базе _ВКП_ , расположенный в 40 милях от их с Томом дома. Он был построен на территории заброшенного военного конструкторского бюро.  
  
Больше всего удивило Газ то, что вместо группы профессора Мембрейн в списке научных сотрудников значился Диб, который, насколько она понимала, в последние несколько лет занимался исключительно административной работой и не имел к разработкам научной группы отца и фундаментальным исследованиям в общем никакого отношения.  
  
И, пока Том с утра пораньше не набрался виски и плохого настроения, она решила поделиться с ним своими мыслями.  
  
…Своего гражданского мужа она нашла на кухне, где он, покуривая косяк, устанавливал новый фильтр для воды.  
  
\- Том, я не уверена в целесообразности участия Диба непосредственно в этом проекте.  
  
\- Почему? – нахмурился он, вытирая руки об очиститель и протягивая ей окурок.  
  
Газ взяла его и, сделав последнюю затяжку, присела на ближайший деревянный табурет.  
  
\- Диб ненавидел _ВКП_ еще с тех пор, как ты обошел его с системами сигнализации. И то, как он стремился попасть в нее после банкротства _Проспектс_ , наводит на определенные рассуждения. Диб что-то хочет. Я отлично помню его частые в подростковом возрасте экзальтированные состояния, когда он находился в плену какой-то очередной паранойи. Сейчас я вижу то же самое… Ты общался с ним лично?  
  
\- Еще нет. С ним разговаривал Оливер. Работая с _ВКП_ , твой брат уже успел зарекомендовать себя как превосходный специалист, увлеченный своим делом, в нужной мне области.  
  
\- Мне все же кажется, что у Диба есть собственные соображения насчет проекта… Но в любом случае, он не должен узнать про меня.  
  
Том подошел ближе и присел перед Газ, положив локти ей на колени, а подбородок зажав в собственных ладонях, и посмотрел вверх. Он не собирался улыбаться.  
  
\- Боюсь, это вопрос времени.  
  
\- Он действительно так важен для работы над капсулой?  
  
\- Думаю, да.  
  
Газ не глядя бросила докуренный бычок в сторону самонаводящегося мусорного ведра, после чего наклонилась и обняла своего гражданского мужа. А он по привычке, когда ему была нужна поддержка, спрятал лицо в локоны ее биозавивки.  
  
Они могли просидеть так очень долго. Газ знала, что ему очень нравился ее новый, русый цвет волос.

***

На следующий день Газ поехала вместе с Томом на очередной плановый смотр площадки.  
  
Обычно дорога туда на служебном Хаммере занимала около полутора часов. Том по-прежнему не выносил быструю езду и предпочитал управлять авто не сам, а пользоваться услугами водителя. Газ любила как раз все наоборот: скорость и управление ею при помощи педали газа под правой ногой, однако она была вовсе не против проводить с Томом время так, как было более удобно ему. Как правило, в дороге он не был погружен в работу и не употреблял алкоголь или наркотики, так как в противном случае при езде ему становилось совсем плохо.  
  
Газ называла совместные поездки восстановленными минутами откровения между ними – казалось, будто больше не существовало никаких проблем, было только одно бесконечное дорожное полотно и их безмолвный союз, когда, обнявшись на заднем сиденье машины или просто держась за руки и обозревая из бокового окна мелькающие ландшафты, они обменивались друг с другом эмоциональными волнами. Если абстрагироваться от фальшивого сближения на фоне обоюдного приема стимуляторов и транквилизаторов, это была почти единственная возможность нащупать провисающий между ними контакт. Почти всегда Том был закрыт ото всех, включая и Газ, и смириться с этим ей было бы очень тяжело, если бы не погруженность в работу. Газ считала, что когда миссия Тома воплотить в жизнь свой проект будет завершена, его собственная жизнь изменится в лучшую сторону. И _их_ жизнь изменится.  
  
Впрочем, масштабы и значимость воплощаемой Томом чуть ли не со сверхзвуковой скоростью идеи до сих пор не переставали ее удивлять. На пустынной местности он в кратчайшие сроки выстроил несколько комплексов огромных инженерных сооружений. На него работали лучшие специалисты из области естественных наук. Его исследования поддерживало государство. Революционные открытия Тома в области квантовой механики должны были перевернуть все существующие представления о понимании пространственно-временных взаимосвязей, и аппарат, который он собирался построить, должен был послужить прямым доказательством современных возможностей человечества выйти за ограниченность научно-технического прогресса в области покорения космоса реактивными двигателями.  
  
Конкретно Газ многого не понимала, так же, как она считала, и ближайший помощник Тома – Фарнсворт. Однако она знала, что пожилой юрист, как и она, всеми силами стремится помогать Тому, и он им обоим доверяет.  
  
Оливера Фарнсворта вживую Газ видела не часто. Обычно Том общался с ним по рации на засекреченной частоте, реже - по голограммо-конференциям, в которых она наряду с другими подрядчиками тоже иногда принимала участие.  
  
За последние несколько месяцев Газ видела его раз-два мельком, и поэтому при встрече – когда Том и Газ въехали за периметр космодрома и Оливер Фарнсворт уже ждал их в приемной конструкторского цеха номер три - сразу отметила, как сильно тот за это время постарел. Проплешина на голове расширилась, значительно увеличился процент седых волос. Под глазами наблюдались отеки, а кожа, казалось, еще больше потеряла упругость и еще больше приобрела пигментных пятен.  
  
Оливер Фарнсворт быстро старел. Газ подумала о том, что гендиректор _ВКП_ , похоже, в последнее время основательно недосыпал и болел.  
  
Что же, она могла его понять.  
  
…Мистер Фарнсворт приветливо пожал Газ руку вслед за Томом, а затем пригласил их сесть за круглый стол в небольшом конференц-зале и представил доклад за последнюю неделю по основным опорным моментам проекта.  
  
В общем и целом Том был доволен и попросил мистера Фарнсворта внести некоторые поправки и рекомендации для дальнейшего. После этого их с Газ пригласили посмотреть уже готовые производственные образцы. Поскольку у нее были свои неотложные дела с руководством наносборочного модуля в соседнем корпусе, она попросила извинения удалиться и была очень удивлена, когда Оливер Фарнсворт пригласил ее увидеться с ним за обедом, так как им «следовало поговорить».

***

Столовых для работников научного подразделения _ВКП_ на базе первой научно-исследовательской станции при полигоне было несколько, но Газ и Оливер Фарнсворт встретились в пищеблоке второго корпуса, так как, по мнению юриста, здесь можно было встретить меньше всего нежелательных людей.  
  
Чувство тревоги, которое по неизвестной для Газ причине активно росло у нее в последние недели, снова о себе напомнило. Она прищурилась:  
  
\- О чем вы хотели поговорить, мистер Фарнсворт?  
  
Собеседник, задумчиво дожевывая кусочек галетного печенья, мило улыбнулся в ответ уголками губ, но на контрасте его глаза казались пугающе-огромными под увеличивающими линзами массивных очков. Газ не представляла, почему на его носе не остается синяков от такой конструкции. И почему он не носит линз? Впрочем, в ее окружении итак было достаточно очкариков, которые не хотели или не могли вразумительно дать ответ на последний вопрос.  
  
Отец носил очки, которые позволяли в несколько десятков раз увеличивать предметы, что было важным для его научной работы, но Газ не понимала, зачем он их носит постоянно. Диб предпочитал круглое недоразумение в стиле Джона Леннона, уродующее лицо и делающее его похожим на ботаника-переростка, а не клерка на ответственной должности. Хотя, теперь-то он клерком больше не был, а занимался по своему исконному химическому профилю в одном из отделов подземного блока лабораторий на второй станции. Что касается Тома, то он надевал очки поверх линз для работы с бумагами.  
  
\- Нам не часто доводилось общаться, а тем более обедать вместе, верно, мисс Мембрейн?  
  
\- Да, - Газ пожала плечами.  
  
\- И я, знаете, этому рад. Сегодняшнюю нашу встречу мы тоже расценим как случайную. Два сотрудника пересеклись в обеденное время в предназначенном для приема пищи месте, и в этом нет ничего особенного. Верно?  
  
Газ насторожилась. Собеседник разговаривал тихо, и, хотя выглядел весьма спокойным и уравновешенным сотрудником организации, который просто зашел в столовую пообедать с коллегой, толком ничего не съел; бездумно водил по тарелке вилкой, собирая макаронины в бессистемные хитросплетения. Газ вспомнила о том, что однажды Том пытался ей объяснить с помощью спагетти теорию струн. Сейчас же мистер Фарнсворт тоже хотел ей что-то рассказать, но, похоже, нервничал.  
  
\- Итак?  
  
\- Мисс Мембрейн… Знаете, случай поработать с таким человеком как Том Ньютон может представиться в лучшем случае раз в жизни или не представиться вовсе. Разумеется, я считаю себя счастливым человеком. И, в любом случае, как вся эта история не закончится, я благодарен судьбе за то, что в один прекрасный день он появился в моем офисе в своей старомодной шляпе и сказал, что 300 миллионов за год за его изобретения – это мало. Я удивился и его самоуверенности, когда он заявил, что я буду должен купить у него новую звуковую систему. В дальнейшем, помимо вызывающего цвета волос и целеустремленности, я успел удивиться еще многому: его прозорливости, его пониманию рынка спроса и предложений, его сверхчувствительности, его гениальности, в конце концов, ну и, по правде говоря, его особой исключительности. Скажем даже, неземной сущности. Вы понимаете, о чем я?  
  
\- Думаю, да, - осторожно согласилась Газ.  
  
\- Поэтому Вы, думаю, понимаете, и почему я не мог не пойти за ним. И я ни о чем не жалею. Сотрудничество с Томом Ньютоном в корне изменило мою жизнь и раскрыло передо мной смысл существования, подарило мою вторую молодость. Но…  
  
\- Но все яркое быстро сгорает?  
  
\- Я искренне надеюсь, что у него получится то, к чему он так отчаянно стремится, что он успеет это сделать. Я неподдельно верю в его добрые намерения. И в то, что человеческие слабости, к которым он оказался столь же чувствителен, как и к коротковолновому излучению, не остановят его на полпути. Так же, как и _человеческий фактор_.  
  
Мистер Фарнсворт выделил последние слова, поперхнувшись слишком горячим чаем, затем отставил чашку в сторону и наклонился поближе к Газ.  
  
\- Вы подозреваете кого-то конкретно? – неуверенно спросила она.  
  
\- Увы, я всего лишь обычный человек и могу совершать ошибки. Иногда получается так, что этих ошибок нельзя избежать, или же ставишь все на кон, так как других вариантов нет. К тому же, здесь не может быть конкретики, так как речь идет о системе. Кто-то… один, другой – без разницы. Но я знаю, что мистер Ньютон всецело доверяет только _вам_ , мисс Мембрейн, и поэтому мне очень важно сказать вам следующее…  
  
Буфетчица в это время куда-то отлучилась, а собеседник Газ достал из внутреннего кармана фляжку и сделал несколько больших глотков. Затем еще несколько. Газ только сейчас начала понимать, что и до их встречи в столовой он уже успел приложиться к бутылке.  
  
Оливер Фарнсворт, высморкавшись, продолжил:  
  
\- Вы прекрасно понимаете, что даже тщательно продуманная: выстроенная самостоятельно, склеенная или купленная пирамида может рухнуть в любую минуту, да и в случае если вам подсовывают троянского коня всегда сложно вычислить, в чем именно кроется подвох. Но в данном случае, если вновь использовать метафоры, речь идет скорее о мыши, которая сама себе соорудила ловушку, положила в нее сыр и попалась в нее. Весь этот конгломерат просто не мог остаться незамеченным, даже если бы не было слежки с самого начала... _Они_ знали, все знали, да. Возможно, видели его прибытие – у них свои методы контроля. И просто выжидали. Но пассивное наблюдение и заинтересованность прекратятся, как только все будет готово. Они не допустят стадии испытания проекта. Они не допустят и дальнейшего существования корпорации… Конечно, их можно понять - на кону госбезопасность и мировая экономика. Почти все ответы на их вопросы уже найдены, польза, которую можно было извлечь, максимально получена, так как они прекрасно понимают, что даже если нет угрозы, тянуть резину дальше нельзя, и под прикрытием выборов осталось только тихо разобраться с виновниками торжества… И забрать все.  
  
Газ поерзала на месте. То, что сумбурно сообщил ей взволнованный собеседник, казалось ей слишком… удручающим?.. вызывающим сомнения?  
  
\- Вам не кажется, что вы несколько преувеличиваете? – наконец она нашлась как лучше спросить, не помутился ли слегка у главного помощника Тома рассудок на почве переработки и сопутствующего нервного стресса, заглушаемого алкоголем.  
  
\- О, милая Газ! Я, _конечно_ , очень надеюсь, что ошибаюсь, а на все угрозы не стоит обращать внимания. Однако, мисс Мембрейн, я реалист и прошу вас, будьте бдительны.  
  
\- Том знает о ваших опасениях? – попыталась быть реалистом и Газ, так как этот разговор уже начал ей порядком надоедать своей бесперспективностью.  
  
\- Он, конечно, понимает. Но ему некуда сворачивать. Если бы не неудачное приземление с утратой установки, которую он вез _оттуда_ с собой, этот космический проект вообще не понадобился, и, возможно, все сложилось бы иначе. Для него и для тех, кому пришлось остаться… А теперь дорога уже вышла на финишную прямую, мисс Мембрейн.  
  
Газ хмыкнула: только фатализма ей сейчас и не хватало.  
  
\- Можно задать вам нескромный вопрос, мистер Фарнсворт?  
  
\- Да, пожалуйста.  
  
\- Вы пьяны?  
  
Оливер Фарнсворт, сперва поправив очки, задумчиво почесал седую бровь. На лацканах его дорогого цвета берлинской лазури костюма отчетливо виднелись крошки печенья.  
  
\- Пьян? Совсем чуть-чуть, мисс Мембрейн. Как я вам уже говорил, я обычный человек и мне немного страшно. Совсем чуть-чуть.


	7. Оголенность

  
**Глава 7. Оголенность**

  
_And I need you now tonight and I need you more than ever_   
_And if you only hold me tight we'll be holding on forever_   
**Total eclipse of the heart, Bonnie Tayler**   


  
До запуска оставалось два дня. Точнее – полтора. Старт капсулы был назначен на 8 часов вечера.  
  
Газ рассчитывала провести это время со своим гражданским мужем, так как во время заключительной фазы проекта Том уже ничего больше не пил, кроме крепкоалкогольных напитков, и ему в любое время могла потребоваться ее помощь. Однако он попросил его не беспокоить и отправился в свою рабочую пристройку, на подъездной дорожке к которой уже стояла припаркованной служебная машина Диба – черный Порш.  
  
К счастью, брат никогда не приглашался в ее с Томом дом на сваях, но Газ до сих пор не была уверена, известно ли Дибу о ее знакомстве и отношениях с Томом, и если да, то что конкретно.   
  
В те редкие моменты, когда брат с сестрой созванивались по телефону, разговор шел о всякой ерунде. Диб ей не говорил, что работает на _ВКП_ , Газ в свою очередь тоже не поднимала разговор на эту тему. Он никогда больше не спрашивал о том, где и кем она работает, словно того странного разговора у ресторана не было вовсе. Обычно телефонные звонки сводились к уведомлению друг друга о том, что следующую семейную встречу следует перенести по таким-то причинам со стороны Газ или Диба. Что касается отца, то если он находился на континенте, учитывая современные технологии связи для решения неотложных вопросов, мог вырваться на встречу с семьей – хоть даже на Аляску, хоть во Флориду - почти всегда. Ему было все равно.  
  
На финальной стадии сдачи проекта Том стал много времени проводить с ее братом. У Газ до сих пор в голове не укладывалось, почему Том выбрал в ближайшее окружение разработчиков именно Диба, а не отца, чего по всем законам логики следовало ожидать, или какого-нибудь другого талантливого ученого с мировым именем.   
  
Ну, возможно, Диб был сверхинициативным и мыслил нестандартно. Или, возможно, это была своего рода производственная необходимость, так как Том как-то раз упомянул, что Диб во всем прекрасно разобрался еще до их индивидуальной встречи. Возможно, он считал, что близкородственная связь с Газ вызывает потенциальное доверие.  
  
Впрочем, нелюбовь к брату мешала ей объективно оценить участие Диба в космическом проекте. Она это понимала, но ничего не могла с собой поделать.  
  
…Газ, закурив самокрутку, наблюдала из окна второго этажа, как ее гражданский муж, спотыкаясь на крупных камнях дорожки, по зигзагообразной траектории подошел к Дибу, который уже успел побывать в пристройке, и, не обнаружив там хозяина, вышел во двор покурить. В знак приветствия Диб пожал боссу руку, а затем помог открыть раздвижную дверь студии, где они скрылись через мгновение.   
  
Некоторое время Газ еще постояла у окна, разумеется, не ожидая, что Диб, только приехав, тут же свалит обратно в свой подземный лабораторный комплекс. Ей просто было очень спокойно, хорошо и безразлично. Трава у нового дилера оказалась отменной. Однако навевала сон.  
  
Захватив с собой несколько чеков с коксом, для того чтобы сбить прикумаренный эффект и по дороге прийти в рабочее состояние, Газ вызвала водителя и, неспешно переодевшись в официально-деловую одежду, отправилась в _Центр_. Точнее – на первую стартовую площадку.

***

Вечером Том заявил, что ему нельзя больше пить. А еще, что он где-то умудрился получить дозу облучения.   
  
Газ не представляла, как такое могло случиться, так как утечки радиации на периметре не могло произойти в принципе без того, чтобы она была поставлена в известность. Газ обзвонила все внутренние контрольные службы, вызвала техбригаду для дополнительной проверки секторов, где использовали радиоактивные изотопы и тяжелые металлы, однако результат оставался отрицательным. Газ несколько раз пыталась выяснить у Тома, куда конкретно он ходил днем, однако он раздражался на все ее расспросы и, в конце концов, хлопнув дверью кухни, где шел напряженный разговор, ушел в кинозал под крышей.   
  
Газ понимала взвинченное состояние своего гражданского мужа. Безусловно, Том очень нервничал перед запуском и поэтому, возможно, у него возникли какие-то разбалансировки работы внутренних органов, и при присутствии на интроскопии подопытных животных на МРТ, которые уже «полетали» в капсуле, он уловил магнитные поля, которые принял за рентгеновское излучение.   
  
Газ самой было не по себе. Она безоговорочно верила в успех предприятия, так как Том неоднократно заверял ее о том, что все его расчеты верны, капсула построена безупречно и не возникнет никаких осложнений, однако то, что Том собирался в состоянии невроза совершить попытку выйти в космический туннель, ее очень волновало.  
  
Почему обязательно он должен был стать первым пилотом? Ведь для этого есть же специально тренированные летчики-космонавты. Крепкие, здоровые. Почему правительство не вмешивается в подобный эксперимент? И как и почему до сих пор это удалось скрывать от внимания общественности?  
  
Газ отказывалась думать о том, что для Тома это путь в один конец. Он ведь говорил о том, что его людям нужна помощь, что их осталось совсем немного, и выстроенный туннель рассчитан для временного перемещения выживших, ведь для возобновления водных ресурсов его родины понадобится еще не одно десятилетие. И только тогда он уйдет и заберет Газ с собой. Так что волноваться не о чем.  
  
Не о чем волноваться. Верно?  
  
Газ отодвинула край бумажной скатерти и насыпала на стеклянную поверхность обеденного стола длинную дорожку. Вдохнув порошок, Газ привалилась на стул, так как ноги резко ослабели и перестали держать тело, а мозг перестал соображать вообще. Когда через какое-то время она немного пришла в себя, а в сердце и голове перестал стучать набат, Газ решила подняться к Тому.   
  
Если он ее прогонит, значит так и будет.  
  
…Однако когда она приотворила дверь, напоминающую скорее люк-задворку на субмарине, чем типичный для среднестатистического дома мещанина проем в стене для входа в помещение, хотя вокруг и мигали многочисленные картинки-проекции, кресло Тома было развернуто в сторону Газ.   
  
Том не сердился – нет, он улыбался, ждал ее. Он ведь ожидал, что она скоро придет и предложит заняться сексом. Газ улыбнулась в ответ: Том всегда знал все наперед – за минуту-две до того, как произойдет какое-то событие или кто-то что-то скажет.   
  
Пол в кинозале был жесткий и неудобный, покрыт каким-то особым полимерным материалом – никаких ковров, ведь вниз тоже проецировалось изображение. Возможно, Газ бы восприняла такое неудобство более остро, если бы не была под кайфом. Впрочем, начать она собиралась в кресле.  
  
Газ была одета в макси-сарафан пурпурного оттенка с черной вышивкой на лифе. Когда она, подойдя поближе к Тому, отбросив в сторону мягкие тапочки-вьетнамки и начала медленно стягивать с себя одежду, декоративный замочек от змейки совершенно некстати зацепился за ее высветленные до арктического блонда и заплетенные в дреды пряди волос.   
  
\- Можно я?  
  
Не отрывая внимательного взгляда от ее глаз, Том привстал с места и протянул руку по направлению к ее волосам, мимоходом проведя пальцами линию от нижней челюсти до мочки уха. Газ судорожно выдохнула, когда его рука, справившись с проблемной застежкой, продолжила ласкать кожу у затылка, и, нажимая на какие-то чувствительные точки вдоль позвоночника, спустилась до копчика, а, очутившись на бедре, притянула Газ ближе.  
  
Сарафан упал на пол, белья под ним не было. Газ стояла полностью обнаженная перед любимым, который продолжал ласкать и целовать ее кожу по всему телу – нежно, не спеша. Лоб, скулы, шея, плечи, грудная клетка и руки. Он стал перед ней на колени, когда пришла очередь бедер, коленных чашечек и голеней. И направил присесть в свое кресло, чтобы обнять ее ступни.  
  
Том теперь так редко проявлял инициативу!  
  
Сменившее чувствительное наслаждение щемящее чувство понимания своей нужности, восстановленный контакт взаимопонимания, который, как Газ казалось, никогда больше не наладится, заставил ее протереть влажные уголки глаз. К Тому стало очень сложно пробиться, да и в такие редкие моменты инициатива исходила скорее со стороны Газ, а он мог позволить себе сдать оборону только когда был слишком пьяным или уставшим. Но в любом случае, Том доверял ей.   
  
В этот момент Газ казалось, что больше нет ни проекта, ни обособленности, ни всей этой дряни, которую они оба принимали, чтобы забыться от проблем. Оставалась только одна, последняя преграда, которая их разделяла.   
  
\- Я _хотел_ бы быть с тобой, Газ, - Том продолжал сидеть на корточках, прижимая свою бледную впалую щеку к ее щиколотке и проводя пальцами вдоль выступающей большеберцовой кости. – Я _хотел_ бы, чтобы ты была со мной.  
  
Газ гладила его по голове. По фальшивым, цвета заката солнца, волосам. Таким же неестественным, как и ее новая прическа.  
  
\- Ты, Томми… Кто _ты_? Скажи мне, кто ты на самом деле?  
  
Проектор никто так и не выключил, и Том молчал, вглядываясь в картинку на полу, которая изображала неземную малахитовую растительность и аквамариновое небо с двумя солнцами. Газ знала, что такие ландшафты не снимают в художественных фильмах и не показывают по каналу хороших видов. Она не впервые видела эти кадры.  
  
\- Томми, пожалуйста, скажи мне… Скажи, Томми! Завтра ты сделаешь то, что должен. Ты спасешь свой народ. Я брошу кокаин, ты перестанешь пить. И мы сможем быть счастливы. Начнем все с начала?  
  
Он оторвался от сплетения пальцев своей правой руки и пальцев ее ноги и быстро встал на ноги.  
  
\- Ты и сейчас была под кайфом.  
  
Газ уловила холодные нотки в его реплике, и приятные ощущения резко схлынули, как и чувство умиротворения, защищенности и вера в их совместное будущее. Газ заметила, что ее руки покрылись гусиной кожей – она ведь была полностью обнажена, а кожаное кресло казалось слишком холодным.  
  
\- Да, но ты очистил мою голову. И я по-прежнему понимаю, о чем прошу… Кто ты? Скажи мне наконец!  
  
\- Нет, нет…  
  
Газ все же заставила его на себя посмотреть, потянувшись вверх и схватив его за голову, и тут же передернулась в неверии - во взгляде Тома ощущались боль, испуг и просьба его отпустить. Казалось, что он испытывает брезгливость…  
  
Том сделал несколько шагов назад, а затем снова присел на пол, будто обессилев, и схватился за голову, словно у него начался очередной сильный приступ. Он чуть не плакал.  
  
\- Том? Томми? – тихо позвала Газ.  
  
\- Этот дом твой. Я перевел на твой счет много денег.  
  
Тогда Газ предприняла еще одну попытку. Она встала с кресла – точнее, соскользнула на пол. У нее очень сильно кружилась голова. Ей казалось, что душевное состояние Тома передается и ей. Она на четвереньках подползла к нему и, обняв, стала целовать в щеку, едва касаясь губами.  
  
\- Мне это все не нужно, и ты это знаешь. Мне нужен только _ты_.  
  
…Тома била дрожь. В конце концов немного совладав с собой, он снова убрал ее руки от своего лица и встал, опираясь об подлетевшую по щелчку пальцев металлическую конструкцию, напоминающую поручень. Затем, пошатываясь, не оглядываясь направился к выходу.   
  
У Газ больше не было сил. Комок в горле мешал говорить. Последнее, что она смогла сделать, это еще раз попросить:  
  
\- Пожалуйста, Томми…  
  
Но он уже вышел, и Газ знала, что он не услышит этих слов.

***

Немного успокоившись сама, Газ выключила проекторную аппаратуру и решила спуститься на улицу, чтобы проветриться. Ненавистный сарафан она порезала и выбросила в мусорное ведро, а вместо него одела пушистый банный халат Тома, который не успела убрать на место днем, и он валялся на диване в прихожей.  
  
Мелкий гравий и подстриженная трава кололи ее голые ступни, и ассоциация навеяла на Газ воспоминания об первой встречи с Томом. Пыльное шоссе, душный летний день, зов издалека… С тех пор прошло несколько лет, которые, если мыслить от частного к целому, казались плодами воображения и ирреальностью сна. Все, что Газ делала, о чем думала, чем жила; все события, произошедшие после того, как незнакомец очутился в ее машине, казались выходом в нереальность, фантазиями в состоянии измененного сознания, полетом мысли в никуда. Вещи получили новые названия и смысл, а мотивы поступков не имели никакого отношения к известной ей до знакомства с Томасом Джеромом Ньютоном логике.   
  
Газ не знала, почему все так произошло. Все, что ей хотелось теперь делать – это ругать себя и искать причину, где именно она совершила главную ошибку, почему не справилась с ситуацией, почему не поняла, что Том - одинокий незнакомец, который повстречался ей на пыльном шоссе, - несмотря на все старания так и остался для нее одиноким незнакомцем.   
  
Подойдя к берегу озера, Газ увидела в отдалении уходящего в воду променада бледные очертания фигуры ее гражданского мужа. Территория у дома тускло освещалась люминофорными лампами, а на самом мосту висели несколько китайских фонарей. Но даже с расстояния Газ заметила, что Том был _полностью_ обнажен.  
  
И ей снова захотелось плакать. Мысленно попросив, чтобы он обернулся, Газ, стараясь перебороть страх, которого по отношению к Тому у нее раньше никогда не возникало, медленно пошла ему навстречу.  
  
Она остановилась в шаге от него, не осмеливаясь дотронуться. Ее немного подташнивало. Возможно, все дело было в его _настоящей_ коже – она просто к такому не привыкла. Или в том, что Газ до последнего не хотела верить в то, что Том _другой_.  
  
Зачем она столь настойчиво требовала от него правды? Она ведь понимала, _знала_. И что теперь? Кричать?  
  
\- Я настолько ужасен? – голос Тома теперь приобрел более низкое и в то же время слегка булькающее гортанное звучание, и когда он говорил, его губы не шевелились, просто были слегка приоткрыты. Задавая вопрос, он склонил голову на бок, при этом его настоящее лицо выглядело совершенно неживым: безразлично-невыразительно, словно японская маска. Никаких острых углов, связанных с рельефом черепа – сплошные плавные линии, мягкие переходы и общая бесцветность за исключением слишком выразительных глаз. Даже могло показаться, что он весь состоит из любимой им воды, принявшей молочный цвет и человекообразную форму.   
  
Если бы это на самом деле было так, Газ бы не удивилась, ведь кроме воды и алкоголя он больше ничего не употреблял.   
  
Ей вдруг пришло в голову, что при кажущейся эмоциональной скупости, в человеческом облике он все равно был более многогранен, чувствителен, естественен. Газ очень нравились его аристократически заостренные скулы и благородная линия шеи. Выступающие позвонки и тонкие кисти рук. Вся эта остроугольная хрупкость, физическая уязвимость, эфирность. И даже апельсинового цвета… парик.  
  
\- К-как… как называется твоя планета? - она попыталась собраться с духом, но не заикаться все равно не получалось.  
  
\- Антея.   
  
\- Ты… - Газ сглотнула, - действительно не можешь остаться на Земле?  
  
\- Нет. Но я тебе говорил. Я _хотел_ бы…  
  
Том вытянул вперед правую руку. Газ присмотрелась – на пальцах не было ногтей, а сгибались они таким образом, что казалось, будто в них вовсе нет костей. Она одновременно пожалела о том, что сосредоточилась на этих незначительных деталях и рассердилась на себя за то, что ее протянутая в ответ рука против воли сильно дрожала, как и колени. Она ведь раньше считала, что готова ко всему.   
  
Когда она осторожно соприкоснулась с настоящей кожей Тома, Газ замутило. Поверхность тела была прохладной и немного скользкой.   
  
Том, как всегда, все сразу понял и быстро убрал руку. Но подошел на шаг ближе.  
  
Некоторое время они так и стояли: молча, друг напротив друга, разделенные всего десятком сантиметров воздушного пространства. Стояли не шевелясь, словно отснятые на кинопленку герои мелодрамы, а посторонний наблюдатель нажал на стоп-кадр.   
  
Когда Газ наконец смогла подавить в себе острый пик волнения, она подумала о том, что то, чем они сейчас с Томом занимались, должно быть, очень похоже на ее любимую фотогалограммографию, которая потерялась при переезде в Нью-Мексико.  
  
Однажды Том сказал ей, что телевидение – всего лишь волны в космосе. Оно показывает все аспекты жизни, не раскрывая ее сути. Познать земную жизнь можно только будучи землянином.  
  
…Газ сделала несколько медленных шагов, пятясь назад: Том больше не делал попыток тактильной близости. Они оба понимали, что все у них закончилось.   
  
Он все еще напоминал ей статую, выполненную из покрытого липкой защитной субстанцией космического жидкого мрамора, безучастно смотря куда-то в направлении готового к запуску капсулы космодрома своими вертикальными кошачьими зрачками, обрамленными огромной желтой радужкой.  
  
Газ вернулась домой почти бегом и едва успела добраться до ближайшей ванной, как ее стошнило желчью. А после этого она начала плакать.


	8. Осознание

  
**Глава 8. Осознание**

  
_What have you done today to make you feel proud?_  
It’s never too late to try.  
 **Proud, Heather Small**  


  
Газ открыла глаза.  
  
На самом деле получилось это с трудом, с нескольких попыток. Сколько она была в отключке - Газ не знала, но пока было не до решения простых вопросов. Сердце колотилось как бешеное, воздуха для дыхания не хватало, во рту – жуткая оскомина, а сфокусировать зрение даже на крупных предметах обихода, таких как дверь или люстра на потолке, оказалось проблематично.  
  
Ей удалось повернуть голову – рядом с ней на полу валялись часы, на которых высвечивалось 12:42.  
  
\- Ах… что за…  
  
Газ понравились эти цифры, но, поскольку сил не было, она снова закрыла глаза. В следующий раз, когда она их открыла, часы показывали уже 18:53.  
  
Зато на этот раз ей удалось встать на четвереньки и даже кое-как доползти до компьютера, который валялся на стуле. В последнее время она стала замечать, что все окружающие ее вещи стремятся ближе к земле, и она в том числе. Том бы мог что-то рассказать ей про гравитацию, но его теперь не было, зато оставались мелкие радости.   
  
Газ не помнила, ни во что, ни с кем вчера играла онлайн, ни когда отрубилась, ни что вообще такое было это вчера. Последним четким воспоминанием оказалась ругань с заправщиком за то, что она просила 30 литров, а не полный бак, когда пару дней назад выезжала в город затариваться наркотой.  
  
Возможно, вчера она немного перебрала?   
  
Это следовало проверить!  
  
Шкатулка с добром валялась на комоде, но по дороге к ней Газ непреднамеренно заглянула в зеркало и не удивилась: губы синие, лицо серо-желтое, под глазами – черные круги. Щеки совсем ввалились, ключицы торчали, словно подплечники от пиджака. В нечесаных волосах торчал какой-то мусор и что-то липкое. В лучшем случае - жвачка.  
  
\- Фуу!  
  
Газ стало противно. Она нашарила между окурками сигарет на тумбочке какие-то таблетки и проглотила несколько – был ли это валиум или экстези на тот момент ее совсем не волновало. Однако через полчаса в голове немного прояснилось. Ее затошнило: Газ осознала, что в доме слишком затхлый воздух, возможно из-за гнилых остатков еды, на которых уже ползали личинки.   
  
Они с Томом так и не поставили антимоскитные сетки...  
  
…Газ переоделась в относительно чистую хлопчатобумажную футболку и вязаную белую короткую юбку, натянула резиновые сапоги и, неуверенно переступая через разбросанные по всему дому пустые бутылки, одежду, битую посуду и прочий хлам, вышла во двор. От прохладного воздуха по телу тут же прошла волна озноба, но при этом холода как бы и не чувствовалось. Как и боли от необработанной раны на бедре – иначе, почему она не хромала?   
  
Кажется, она вчера навернулась на лестнице и распорола мышцы об железный угол декоративной подставки для цветов. Или же это был торшер?  
  
Газ обошла вокруг дома два раза, растянувшись на гравии и набив новые синяки на колени и локти благодаря дурацкому садовому шлангу. Вспомнив чью-то мать и долбаный садовый инвентарь, который приходилось обходить стороной, немного успокоилась. Ведь если бы она пошла на прогулку в лес, то в ее теперешнем состоянии могла бы и заблудиться, а как потом добраться до… так во что она там вчера играла?   
  
Газ с досады хлопнула себя по лбу – если уже вечер, ей давно пора в интернет. И чего-нибудь выпить не помешало бы, если еще осталось.  
  
Насколько Газ смогла сообразить, в доме еще оставались колеса и, возможно, грамм-два. Насчет алкоголя она была не уверена.  
  
Размышляя о том, сможет ли она добраться до ближайшего населенного пункта чтобы пополнить запасы, может быть даже какой-нибудь еды купить, йогуртов, например, и блок сигарет, взгляд Газ упал на летающую тарелку – то есть, рабочую пристройку Тома, формой напоминающую торпеду или огурец, со стройным рядом солнечных батарей и прочих девайсов на крыше, и выкрашенную в цвет светлый хаки.  
  
Обычно она редко туда заходила – только чтобы что-то убрать, если Том просил, а после его исчезновения до сих пор там не была. Возможно, в этом причудливом инженерном бункере еще остались какие-нибудь запасы?  
  
Преисполнившись решимости, хотя раненная нога наконец стала давать о себе знать и Газ начала чувствовать поднявшуюся температуру, она отправилась к пристройке.   
  
Запасная карточка-ключ оказалась на месте – между деталями ножек контейнера для мусора.  
  
…Несмотря на обилие приборов неизвестного Газ назначения и полуфабрикатных изделий, помещение выглядело гораздо опрятнее, чем ее дом, который превратился за последние несколько месяцев в помойку. Том всегда был очень аккуратным и заставлял всех окружающих придерживаться порядка.   
  
Газ провела пальцем по планшетным телевизионным панелям, на которых слой пыли уже превышал толщину самих приемников, включила светомузыкальную сферу. Так и казалось, что позови Тома, его огненная голова вот-вот вынырнет из-под блоков арматуры и он, порывисто поправив очки, улыбнется уголками губ и спросит, доставили ли уже линзы для оптических инфраскопов и портвейн?  
  
\- Да, алкоголь! - опомнившись от воспоминаний, Газ напомнила себе, зачем сюда пришла.   
  
Если еще оставалось пиво, то оно должно было храниться в холодильнике, но так как он был отключен, Газ особо не хотелось туда лазить. К тому же, пиво подошло бы на крайний случай - ее интересовало что-нибудь покрепче. Поэтому, стараясь ненароком не включить какой-нибудь прибор или робота-помощника, Газ стала проверять все известные ей ящики, которые Том использовал для бытовых нужд или связанной со служебной деятельностью бумагомарательской работой.   
  
К ее досаде, Газ нашла несколько пустых бутылок из-под вина и бренди в тумбе письменного стола. Но это не могло быть все! У Тома всегда был запас!  
  
Еще раз осмотрев помещение, Газ подумала о том, что алкоголь может находиться на одной из закрытых полок стеллажей, расположенных по другую сторону от письменного стола – там, где находилась зона отдыха: диван и несколько кресел для гостей. Правда, насколько Газ знала, Том не приглашал сюда чужих. О доме на сваях знали только Оливер и Диб, они же и приглашались Томом в рабочую пристройку для решения каких-то своих вопросов. В дом, где обитали Газ и Том, никаких визитеров никогда не звали.  
  
Один из отсеков ближайшего к креслу Тома стеллажа привлек внимание Газ тем, что дверца там была не железной, а изготовленной из полимерных материалов. Внутри Газ обнаружила фотокамеру и несколько информационных накопителей старого образца. Вздохнув, она продолжила исследование стеллажей, и наконец ее труд оказался вознагражден – на верхней полке соседнего шкафа она нашла несколько чистых склянок, початый «Джонни Уокер» и три бутылки «Хеннесси».   
  
Запаковав всю добычу с помощью механопленочного устройства, довольная Газ выключила электрорубильник и собиралась уже было покинуть пристройку, однако задержалась на пороге и вгляделась в темноту помещения. Запыленные аппараты, судьба снятых с производства приборов, поломанных модулей и незаконченных микросхем ее, разумеется, не волновали.   
  
Но что-то все равно было не правильно, что-то, осматривая это помещение, она упустила…  
  
Газ нашарила в кармане юбки электронный ключ и убедившись, что роботизированные устройства-помощники не начали автономную подзарядку, закрыла вход в пристройку. Однако смутное ощущение, что она что-то там заметила, что помогло бы ей понять, что случилось с Томом, не оставляло ее до дверей спальни.  
  
…А тогда она наконец поняла. Бросив добытый алкоголь на матрац, давно не знавший чистых простынь, Газ, проклиная беспорядок и смрад от дохлой летучей мыши, застрявшей в оконной раме, и стараясь снова не навернуться на лестнице, похромала что было сил обратно.

***

Итак, фотокамера.  
  
Но не простая фотокамера, а карманный рентгеноскоп – оказалось, что именно этот факт и вызвал у Газ неясную тревогу. Ведь Том никогда не держал вблизи от себя устройств, принцип работы которых был связан с облучением. А тем более камер на дистанционном управлении в ожидающем режиме – зарядка устройства, разумеется, давно села, но Газ заметила, что затвор оставался на позиции «Включено». Никаких пультов и карт памяти или любых других устройств хранения и обработки полученной с помощью этого прибора информации она поблизости не нашла.  
  
Газ вернула камеру на место, но дверцу стеллажа закрывать не стала и присела отдохнуть в рабочее кресло Тома, обмахиваясь первым попавшимся под руку планшетом. Ей было душно, болела нога, а голова, казалось, просто раскалывалась.   
  
Пытаясь устроиться поудобнее, Газ обнаружила, что если повернуть верхнюю часть тела чуть в сторону, то становилось очевидным, что объектив фотокамеры прицельно выхватывал всю фигуру того, кто находился в кресле.  
  
Того, кто должен был находиться в этом кресле: Тома…  
  
\- Вот дерьмо!  
  
Стараясь проигнорировать охвативший ее приступ паники и острое желание нюхнуть дозу, Газ, массируя виски, попыталась успокоиться и сосредоточиться на воспоминаниях…

***

После того, как Том показал ей _кто_ он на самом деле, Газ не видела его до следующего утра – а точнее, из окна спальни она наблюдала за тем как он, снова в человеческом обличье, садился в просигналивший об отъезде служебный лимузин. На запуск капсулы она решила не ехать – на такой подвиг у нее просто не было моральных сил, поэтому с утра пораньше Газ выпила треть бутылки русской водки и отключилась до вечера.  
  
О том, что запуск так и не состоялся, Газ узнала ночью из короткого звонка по рации от Оливера Фарнсворта. Он немного заикался и нес полную несуразицу о том, что Тома больше нет, и теперь они все сыграют в ящик. Газ тогда подумала, что пожилой юрист на почве прогрессирующей паранойи снова набрался в хлам. Однако когда на следующий день Газ хотела проехать на площадку, ее не пропустили еще на первом посту, где люди в военной форме сообщили, что она находится на объекте государственной собственности и обязана покинуть эту зону, если не хочет привлечения к уголовной ответственности. Все логотипы _ВКП_ были заменены на предупреждения о видеонаблюдении. Не понимая, что происходит, Газ предприняла попытку прорваться для разговора с начальством, но ей заломили руки и наставили пистолет, а затем принудительно вывезли на ее же машине за 20-километровую зону, предупредив, что второго раза не будет.   
  
Газ тут же попыталась дозвониться Оливеру Фарнсворту и еще нескольким ученым и менеджерам, с которыми непосредственно она вела дела по космическому проекту и которым доверяла, но никто из них не отвечал. Отчаявшись, она позвонила отцу, который сообщил, что Диб в порядке, почему должен быть не в порядке?, но занят срочной работой, а самого его переводят в Неваду и он перезвонит когда сможет – и тут же положил трубку.   
  
Тогда Газ поехала в ближайший офис представительства _ВКП_ в Нью-Мексико, но и там ее ждала неудача - здание было опечатано, и на входе стояла вооруженная охрана спецназа. Была уже поздняя ночь и, переночевав в машине, не зная, о чем и думать, Газ, не желая связываться с самолетами, отправилась по трассе на Нью-Йорк. Оливера Фарнсворта она поставила на автодозвон, но он по-прежнему не выходил на связь. Тревога за происходящее пересилила все разумные доводы, и Газ, решившись, набрала номер Тома. Но все с тем же успехом: ни сотовый, ни рация не отвечали.   
  
Когда Газ наконец стояла перед Центральным офисом _ВКП_ , монтажники-высотники как раз снимали вывеску здания: последнее слово из трио _Всемирная Корпорация Предприятий_. Впрочем, в атриум ее пропустили, где любезная хостесс, которую Газ раньше никогда не видела, ткнув под нос какое-то удостоверение, вкратце объяснила, что корпорация обанкротилась, и если Газ является акционером, спонсором либо представителем трастового фонда, ее известят о порядке выплат компенсаций в кратчайшие сроки. Затем так же _мило_ ее попросили уйти.  
  
Все это звучало как бред собачий. Купив на ближайшей раскладке «Нью-Йорк Таймс», Газ аж на 16 странице нашла упоминание о том, что в _ВКП_ произошла смена руководства - и ни слова о том, что ей заявила барышня в Центральном офисе. Зато на развороте с криминальной хроникой значилось несколько неопознанных трупов, выловленных с утра пораньше в Гудзоне. Истерично засмеявшись над мыслью о том, что нужно будет скупить всю местную криминальную хронику, Газ поехала обратно в Нью-Мексико, в свой – теперь уже полностью только _свой_ – дом на сваях на берегу озера.   
  
Первое время ей было страшно. Очень страшно. Просто жутко. Газ понимала, что ее могут забрать в любую минуту и в лучшем случае - отец сможет ее похоронить. Но прошел день, два, несколько недель, и ей уже стало хотеться, чтобы ее забрали. Жизнь стала казаться просто невыносимой.   
  
Через месяц в информационной газете, которую Газ начала выписывать, она прочитала, что были найдены тела бывшего руководителя _ВКП_ (крупного конгломерата, специализирующегося преимущественно на инновационных технологиях, переименованного теперь в _ТехноЭнтерпрайз_ ) Оливера Фарнсворта вместе со своим весьма близким другом Огюстом Фергюсоном – владельцем престижного нью-йоркского рекламного агентства, - отдыхавших на популярном курорте в Швейцарии. По предварительным данным, они отправились на прогулку в обход туристических маршрутов, и их засыпало снежной лавиной.   
  
Тогда Газ возобновила попытки связаться с кем-нибудь из бывших сотрудников _ВКП_ , и, в конце концов, ей удалось через родственников одного из ученых, которые работали над внутренней обшивкой капсулы, и с которыми она чаще всего общалась, разузнать его новый номер телефона. Сперва Клайв Грейвуд – Газ никак не могла ошибиться, уж слишком узнаваемый был у этого человека тембр голоса - помолчал в трубку, затем заявил, что с никакой Газ Мембрейн незнаком, что она ошиблась номером. На повторные ее вызовы профессор сообщил, что слыхом не слыхивал ни о каком космическом проекте _ВКП_ , никогда на них не работал и попросил прекратить ему звонить, иначе он обратится в полицию.  
  
Связаться с Дибом Газ по-прежнему толком не могла – он постоянно был «вне зоны доступа», а если и перезванивал, то неопределенно сообщал, что очень занят и позвонит позже, а на электронную почту вовсе не отвечал. Отец сказал, что у Диба сверхсекретный проект, и очередная семейная встреча переносится на неопределенное время.  
  
А вскоре начались _сны_.  
  
Ей виделись безымянные люди в белых халатах, которые что-то записывали на блокнотных формах; оперблоки, барокамера, ванны, наполненные гелеобразными субстанциями и серые стены с решетками. Много трубок, игл, присоски, шлем, детектор; крупные лабораторные установки; целая галерея симуляторов, используемых для определения границ выносливости летчиками-испытателями. Иногда она видела и контрастные картинки, совсем не связанные с медицинской тематикой: рояль, теннисный стол, мини-футбол, бильярд, а стены помещений изобиловали цветастыми мотивами, и освещение было слишком домашним. А затем снова: белый потолок, прожекторы, латексные перчатки на десятке пар жадных до экспериментов рук и лабиринт переходов.   
  
Тома она не видела – просто _знала_ , что он кричал или просил, а иногда не сопротивлялся. Его мысленные крики скорее всего были непроизвольными. Иногда он называл своих мучителей по именам, но Газ это ни о чем не говорило. Когда Тому было совсем плохо, она видела отрывистые абрисы его родной планеты – бирюзовые волны растительности, базальтовые породы, лучезарные небеса, светло-алый закат. Иногда эти картинки сменялись пустыней и фигурами аборигенов, одетых в полупрозрачные серебристые одежды, все как один с пронзительно желтыми глазами и кожей, похожей на наружный покров земноводных. У всех их были какие-то канистры за спиной и система трубочек, по которым циркулировала жидкость. Там были и дети. Газ знала, что среди них есть и дети Тома, вот только всё это были воспоминания - теперь они были мертвы. Реже она видела стеклообразные купола вычурных архитектурных построек, светящиеся всеми цветами радуги переходы между уровнями, световые переместители, твердую воду, ускорение, как энергетические пучки фиалкового оттенка, топливные кристаллы, радиоантенную прозрачную фольгу и все то, что она попросту не могла описать при помощи известных ей слов. Задыхаясь от увиденного, словно совершив самые крутые виражи на американских горках, Газ вплывала в зону вспышек яркого света, за которым следовала тишина в эфире.  
  
Она порой даже подпевала небытию: «Наземное управление обращается к майору Тому... Вы меня слышите, майор Том?..»  
  
Это была безумная смесь воспоминаний, настоящего и прошлого, отдаленного от Земли на тысячи или миллионы световых лет. Или же нужно было назвать это и прошлым и будущим, так как что-то из того, что ей приснилось, произошло где-то _там_ еще в эпоху зарождения Солнечной системы, что-то в палеолите, а что-то произойдет, когда Газ, возможно, станет прапрабабушкой.  
  
Ей было больно видеть все эти проекции сознания Тома. Она понимала, что он еще жив, и кто-то пытается разобраться в функционировании его нервной деятельности, но совершенно ничем не могла ему помочь. Как не могла себе позволить снять соединяющий их на расстоянии приемник – когда-то подаренное Томом золотое кольцо. Она не знала, понимает ли он теперь, что она по-прежнему хочет ему помочь, но совершенно бессильна?  
  
В конце концов, она прекратила попытки сопротивляться неизвестно кому и что-то изменить. У нее не было никаких зацепок и связей, зато был свой дом, проверенный дилер и винный погреб. При таком раскладе _сны_ , которые становились все менее четкими и редкими, стали восприниматься частью ирреальности, в которой отсутствовали понятия настоящих эмоций и чувств, и из которой Газ больше почти не выплывала.  
  
И, возможно, если бы не затопление погреба…

***

Газ оторвалась от полудремы и, протерев глаза, снова взглянула на черно-фиолетовый глазок рентгеноскопа. Предатель следил за Томом, догадываясь о его происхождении, разузнавал все, вливался в доверие, и с помощью этого аппарата, когда подвернулась удобная возможность его использовать, получил доказательство правоты своих убеждений. Затем Тома забрали.   
  
Отрицать очевидное не было смысла. Также не было смысла гневаться, обвинять и тратить силы на ненависть, которая и без того душила, кипела и готова была прорвать тщательно выстроенные плотины абстрагирования от существования родственных уз.   
  
Вместо этого первым делом, вернувшись домой, Газ наскоро выбросила мусор и лишние вещи из комнаты, и, пока был соответствующий настрой, вылила содержимое добытых бутылок с алкоголем за окно, а также, твердя себе о том, что у нее наконец появился реальный шанс помочь Тому, избавилась от остатков наркоты.   
  
…Всю ночь Газ попеременно то сильно морозило, то бросало в жар, руки и ноги подергивались, она обильно потела. После убойной дозы валиума ей все же удалось заснуть, а на следующий день более-менее пришла она в себя ближе к вечеру. Тогда Газ и начала потихоньку приводить свою жизнь в порядок: выкурила с десяток сигарет, обработала рану, приняла душ, переоделась в более-менее приличную одежду, включила компьютер и, поставив на зарядку телефон, который уже несколько недель валялся выключенным, покопалась в старых файлах и нашла экстренный номер связи, который Диб ей дал, когда они еще были детьми, и брат заставлял играть с ним в спецагентов в обмен на то, что Газ сама решала, в какое заведение они пойдут на следующую семейную встречу. Этот номер телефона означал сигнал _СОС_ , и Диб не мог не ответить. Она вызвала сеанс видеоконференции, на всякий случай дополнительно пометив сообщение грифом «Срочно!». Газ не сомневалась, что все сработает.  
  
Так и вышло. Через мгновение на засветившемся экране возникла голова ее брата, который казался чем-то очень недовольным и отмахнулся кому-то в сторону.  
  
\- Я тебе позже перезвоню, ладно?  
  
\- Нет. СЕЙЧАС, Диб.  
  
Детали интерьера были специально приглушены – трудно было сказать, находился ли он в офисе, на пляже или в лаборатории. Но Газ заметила воротник лабораторного халата и латексные перчатки, когда Диб поправлял гарнитуру. Газ закусила губу, борясь с искушением разбить рожу брата в мониторе и все испортить в самом начале.   
  
\- Ну, ладно. Две минуты. Что случилось? Совсем паршиво выглядишь. Ты больна?  
  
Вопрос был задан так, словно брат спросил для проформы, что она съела на завтрак. Он очень холодно и брезгливо на нее смотрел, словно Газ была преступницей, замешанной по меньшей мере в серийных убийствах или террористкой. Затем она заметила, что Диб прищурился на ее локтевые сгибы. Подозревал? Не удивительно, учитывая то, как она теперь выглядела. Но Газ никогда не кололась, поэтому ложь была наполовину правдой.  
  
\- Да. С печенью проблемы.  
  
\- Это серьезно? Ты лечишься?  
  
Газ задержалась с ответом, не веря своим глазам, то есть показаниям навигатора: спутник определил, что Диб находился где-то на окраине Росуэлла. Недалеко… Аж никак не в Техасе, как уверял отец.   
  
\- Да. Я немного запустила, но теперь все будет хорошо.  
  
\- Ну смотри. Деньги нужны? – нехотя и вроде даже лениво спросил Диб.   
  
Он явно собирался побыстрее закончить разговор, поэтому Газ поспешила продолжить начатое, уже больше не столь уверенная в том, как именно стоит подойти к волнующей ее теме.  
  
\- Нет. Мне нужно с тобой встретиться.  
  
\- Нет, Газ. Сейчас это невозможно, - подумав немного, брат сухо и ясно отчеканил в ответ.   
  
Затем картинка на несколько секунд исказилась, и определитель сообщил Газ, что в эфир пустили помехи. Очевидно Дибу не понравилось, что сестра определила его приблизительное местоположение.  
  
Газ поняла, что смысла что-то выдумывать больше нет.  
  
\- Диб, пожалуйста…   
  
Сосредотачиваясь на формулировке того, что она хотела спросить, Газ заметила, что Диб отошел куда-то в сторону. И только она собиралась осторожно начать допрос, как брат стал говорить сам. Маска безразличия вдруг сменилась на злобную… обиду?  
  
И с каждым новым его словом Газ чувствовала, как все ниже у нее опускаются руки.  
  
\- Теперь _ты_ просишь? Забавно. Когда я просил тебя рассказать, что происходит, - там, у арт-ресторана, когда мы в последний раз виделись, давно дело было, но ты помнишь конечно, - ты сыграла в дятла, дескать ничего не ведаю, не при делах… Если бы я тогда располагал хоть какими-то фактами, свидетельствующими о том, что ты можешь быть реально замешана, а не всего лишь в очередном порыве озлобления на свое рекламное агентство бросила все, и в отместку мне за старые недоразумения неофициально устроилась работать энной шестеркой на конкурента _Проспектс_ , то семейная встреча закончилась бы совсем иначе… А сейчас радуйся тому, что сидишь там, где ты есть. И в дальнейшем предупреждаю: не лезь туда, куда не следует, если хочешь жить, - Диб чуть перевел дух и продолжил тираду. - Я, твою мать, ночами не сплю, чтобы разгребать то, что ты наделала! И еще запомни: не вздумай вмешивать отца, он не при чем, у него своя работа... А теперь, извини, я занят. Приятных выходных!  
  
\- Нет! – но экран уже потух, и никто ее больше не слушал.  
  
Газ предполагала, что сегодня точно не заплачет, вне зависимости от результата разговора с братом, но слезы покатились сами собой помимо ее желания. И дело было не в том, что Диб ее грубо отшил – хотя раньше он _никогда_ не позволял себе так с ней разговаривать. Скорей она позволяла себе язвительный тон разговора.  
  
Дело было в том, что он был не просто вовлечен в предательство Тома. Похоже, _он_ этим всем руководил!  
  
…И Газ позволила слезам течь дальше. Ведь после того, как пройдет острая фаза душевного потрясения, ей станет легче, и тогда предстоит хорошенько обдумать, что из всего этого следует.   
  
А чтобы стало еще легче, нужно достать из мусорного ведра остатки кокса. Хоть бы не высыпался…


	9. Человечность

  
**Глава 9. Человечность**

  
_And you may not think I care for you_   
_When you know down inside that I really do_   
**How deep is your love, Bee Gees**   


  
Коридор разделялся на три рукава. Согласно карте, которую за нее сделали ультразвуковые автоизмерители, повернуть следовало в правый. Затем пройти последний пост с охраной и спуститься на лифте, кодовый замок к которому ей был известен, на пять подуровней ниже. Предпоследний проем направо. Ключ – ДНК Диба. Это значит, ее тоже подойдет.  
  
Газ осторожно заглянула за угол и, заметив глазок камеры наблюдения, бросила вдоль стенки небольшой шарик. Он покатился по направлению к камере по полу, затем – вертикально по стене и, выпустив щупы, прожег себе допуск до внутренностей устройства видеонаблюдения. Газ внимательно следила в оптимизатор зрения и, когда огонек мигнул дважды, прилепила к плинтусу очередную ампулу со взрывчаткой и, запустив в следующий проход поисковый визуализатор, прошла немного дальше.   
  
…Большой прошлогодний спецзаказ _ВКП_ шпионских примочек для правительственных спецслужб сорвался по умолчанной Томом причине, однако часть экспериментальных образцов оружия и техники он оставил в своей рабочей пристройке, а часть использовалась не по назначению в быту. Например, те же сферические электромодуляторы для починки спутниковой антенны на крыше. Найти, собрать при надобности, и разобраться в принципе функционирования других полезных принадлежностей заняло у Газ определенное время, но если бы не эти устройства, и речи не могло идти об успехе ее миссии.  
  
Самым сложным оказалось добиться встречи с Дибом и прицепить на него микровидеокамеру и роботизированный датчик, с помощью которого считывающее устройство в итоге и начертило трехмерный план подземной лаборатории, в которой держали Тома, и где Диб Мембрейн – спецагент ФБР из засекреченного международного отдела, подразделения по изучению инопланетных форм жизни – был уполномоченный главным ответственным за сбор и анализ данных по объекту №3АО12-хТ – так значилось многотомное дело Томаса Джерома Ньютона в архиве спецслужбы. Благодаря полученной с помощью двух крохотных миниустройств, самоликвидировавшихся после выполнения поставленной на них задачи, информации, Газ узнала столько нового про собственного брата, сколько бы не смогла узнать за всю жизнь. И, если бы не сложившиеся обстоятельства, никогда бы и не узнала.  
  
Лабораторный комплекс действительно находился недалеко от росуэлльского филиала _ВКП_ , а именно: пройти туда можно было прямо из подвала офисного здания по системе коридоров перестроенного коллектора. Помещения наскоро переоборудовали из бункера, в котором сам Том на второй фазе реализации проекта проводил собственные испытания выносливости различных групп живых организмов, начиная от одноклеточных, заканчивая высшими млекопитающими в экстремальных условиях перегрузок и космического вакуума. Возможно, ФБР посчитало за нужным воспользоваться его оборудованием, или же они опасались вывозить подопытного куда-то далеко, чтобы не сбежал – от стартовой площадки, откуда его забрали, до этого места было всего чуть больше часа езды.   
  
Впрочем, ведя почти круглосуточный мониторинг за действиями брата, у Газ возникли подозрения, что Диб не все докладывал начальству, преследуя какие-то собственные цели. Поговорить с ним напрямую на эту тему Газ пока не могла, как и проломить брату череп. Наоборот, когда они наконец встретились в Фениксе, штат Аризона, на долгожданной очередной семейной встрече, которую организовал отец в честь вывода на орбиту нового супертелескопа, разработанного его новой научной группой, и Диб на этот раз не мог отказаться, она предпочла поддерживать старую легенду про то, что живет в Денвере, работает на полиграфическом предприятии и уже внесла первый платеж за собственный дом с бассейном. Пока отец разглагольствовал на тему дестабилизирующего эффекта, который оказал обанкротившийся монополист _ВКП_ на американскую экономику и, соответственно, уменьшения процентов госбюджета, которые теперь вкладывались в науку, Диб не сводил глаз с Газ. Она же в свою очередь изображала святую невинность в духе Газ-тинейджера – кривила губы при каждом «Погодите, сейчас отойду, по коммуникатору срочный вызов!» отца, ожидая заказа играла в приставку и поскандалила с официантом, который якобы принес ей пиццу без моцареллы. Диб почти все время молчал, лишь в конце вечера скупо поинтересовался, как теперь ее здоровье. Газ фыркнула, что все отлично и, вставая из-за стола, зацепила локтем его очки. Они упали на пол, Газ нехотя извинилась, а вернула их брату уже с приклеенными минидатчиками. На этом и закончилась первый этап разработанного ею плана по нахождению Тома.   
  
Затем она скрупулезно собирала и обрабатывала информацию, подготавливала технику и снаряжение, документы, денежные переводы, наличку, и, выбрав наиболее подходящую для проникновения в лабораторный комплекс ночь, когда закончилась очередная серия экспериментов и объект охраняло минимальное количество охранников, попыталась послать Тому мысленный сигнал. Она отказывалась думать о том, что давно уже не чувствовала с ним связи… 

***

Итак.   
  
Охранники были усыплены, как и предыдущие, в вентиляционном отверстии лифта – очередная ампула со взрывчаткой, а дежурные медики – связаны и напичканы транквилизаторами. Показания приборов свидетельствовали о том, что движущихся объектов в радиусе ста метров не наблюдалось. Подойдя к двери, за которой предположительно должны были держать Тома, Газ сняла мешающие приборы с лица и, нажав кодовую последовательность на дисплее у двери, сплюнула в открывшееся ниже отверстие для забора ДНК. Через полминуты просигналило снятие блокировки и раздался щелчок открытия сейфового замка. Проверив помещение, Газ осторожно зашла внутрь.  
  
И удивилась.  
  
Холл, в который она попала, совершенно не имел ничего общего с больничной стерильностью и тюремной строгостью предыдущих помещений. Должно быть, изначальным назначением этого места была комната отдыха для персонала. Газ узнала рояль из своих снов и широкую телевизионную панель. Дойдя до конца помещения, через низкую арку Газ прошла в еще одно, которое чем-то напомнило ей кабинет денди из старой американской классики – интерьер был оформлен винтажным диваном и секретером, ренессансными креслами, строгими торшерами, старинными часами, декоративным телефоном, минибаром, книжными стеллажами, а у иллюзии окна стоял бильярдный стол. На письменном столе находилось около десяти пустых бутылок из-под виски, пепельницы. Из этого помещения проход в следующее был скрыт за декоративной китайской ширмой. Дверь оказалась незапертой, и, толкнув ее, Газ попала в совсем небольшую освещенную комнату, в центре которой стояла широкая кровать, а возле нее – два столика. Один - с медикаментами, шприцами, хирургическими инструментами и прочим медицинским инвентарем, на другом находился полный арсенал бармена, разве что без шейкеров.  
  
А на самой кровати, привязанный к ней ремнями, словно буйный пациент в психдиспансере, лежал ее Том.   
  
И выглядел он… Ох!  
  
Газ, быстро разобравшись с очередными камерами наблюдения, чуть приглушила яркий общий свет и, на ходу сбрасывая лишнее обмундирование, подбежала поближе.  
  
\- Том? Томми? Это я, Газ... Я наконец нашла тебя, Томми!  
  
Глаза у него были открыты – они неморгая смотрели в потолок. Спустя некоторое время ее бесплодных взываний, Том отреагировал, скосив взгляд в ее сторону, но, казалось, не узнал. Тогда Газ присела на кровать и осторожно взяла его руку.   
  
Кожа оставалась человеческой, однако _они_ сняли с него ногти и волосы. На голове, шее и груди, видимых под ночной сорочкой, виднелись полузажившие следы от оперативных вмешательств, а в венах на обоих руках торчали катетеры. Осторожно вытащив их и развязав ремни, Газ подтянула Тома в сидячее положение – это было несложно. Ей показалось, что он стал еще легче, чем был.   
  
Больше настораживало другое: стеклянный взгляд в никуда и что его зрачки напоминали булавочную головку. Осмотревшись, Газ нахмурилась еще больше, когда обнаружила на медицинском столике несколько емкостей с порошками, фольгу и зажигалку.   
  
\- Томми, что они с тобой сделали? Очнись, пожалуйста!  
  
Но он по-прежнему не проявлял признаков понимания. Тогда Газ, проверив свой сигнализатор и удостоверившись, что пока все чисто, прилегла рядом на кровать и, обняв его за костлявые плечи, стала осторожно гладить по лысой голове, по впалым щекам, приоткрытым сухим губам, шее... Через некоторое время Газ почувствовала, что он шевельнулся и накрыл ее руку своей. Теперь он смотрел Газ в щеку, но по-прежнему его взгляд был пустым и абсолютно ничего не выражал.  
  
\- Томми… Помнишь, я как-то раз пообещала, что не оставлю тебя без воды? Ты ведь хочешь воды?  
  
Он, казалось, задумался. Затем кивнул. Уже более осознанно.  
  
Слава Богу!  
  
\- Тогда ты должен мне помочь, Томми. Мы должны уйти отсюда поскорей. Ты можешь шевелиться? Как твои ноги? Что с твоими органами?  
  
\- Я… Газ…  
  
\- Да, Томми, это я, твоя Газ.  
  
Она чуть не плакала, радуясь каждому вымученному, но сознательному слову, судорожно прижимая Тома к себе, но старалась сдерживать чувства, зная, что кроме нее никто ему больше не поможет.  
  
\- Я… почти ничего не вижу. Слишком… много облучения… Я больше не смогу снять линзы и внешние покровы… полная интеграция… Слабость…  
  
\- Ничего… Слышишь? Все образуется, мы найдем выход… Пожалуйста, только помоги мне немного, ладно?  
  
Газ аккуратно приподняла Тома на кровати, заставила выпить воды, которую захватила с собой в рюкзаке, и стала собираться. В шкафу в углу никакой одежды или обуви, пригодной для выхода на люди, Газ не нашла. Пришлось одеть Тома в то, что имелось: пижамные брюки и шлепки. Он потихоньку расшевелился и старался ей помочь, как мог, но все равно Газ пришлось подхватить его за талию, чтобы он дошел до двери.  
  
\- Погоди… Возьми где-то там, на столике…  
  
Газ в недоумении еще раз осмотрела комнату на предмет заметания следов, а потом до нее дошло.   
  
\- Томми, умоляю, тебе _это_ не надо!  
  
\- Иначе я не выживу... Теперь так.  
  
Газ решила подумать от _этой_ проблеме потом. Сейчас главное - это было выбраться на поверхность, до ближайшего аэропорта, и как можно скорее покинуть территорию США. А для этого пришлось вернуться и смахнуть в рюкзак содержимое медицинского столика. Затем снова нацепив на голову устройства для проверки периметра и подхватив Тома под локоть одной рукой, а в другой зажав детонатор, Газ поспешила покинуть это помещение.  
  
До лифта они добрались довольно быстро, но поскольку подъемник был скоростным, а Том был слишком слаб, у него пошла кровь из носа. Газ, прислонив его к ближайшему техшкафчику с огнетушителями, чертыхаясь рылась в карманах в поисках хоть какой-нибудь салфетки, чтобы кровь не попала на пол и не оставлять следов дальше, и поэтому не заметила предупреждающий сигнал датчика движения. Когда же она обратила на него внимание, было уже слишком поздно.  
  
…В ее затылок упиралось дуло пистолета, а знакомый голос требовал:  
  
\- Стоять, ФБР! Выбросить оружие, руки за голову, на пол! Быстро!  
  
\- Убери пистолет, Диб. Я в любом случае успею активировать детонатор, - спокойно ответила Газ и, ослабив ремешок, удерживающий приборы на голове, медленно развернулась к брату лицом.   
  
Человек в кожаном плаще, с зализанными гелем в хвост волосами, в дурацких круглых очках, похоже, тоже не удивился. И оружие не опустил, лишь отошел на шаг назад.  
  
\- Я _знал_ , что ты придешь, рано или поздно… Блядь, Газ. _Почему_? Как ты могла? Все это время?  
  
Газ оглянулась на Тома – он сполз с оставленного места на пол, к счастью, закинув голову назад, но Диб не обращал на него никакого внимания. Брат обвинял _её_.   
  
До сих пор пытавшаяся хранить ради Тома хладнокровие, Газ почувствовала выброс адреналина. Миссию спасти его она провалила, но пока еще не осознала этого в полной мере. Зато с горьким злорадством приняла возможность наконец поговорить с Дибом по душам.  
  
\- Я? Ты смеешь _мне_ высказывать претензии? _Ты_ убил или купил всех, кто работал над капсулой; похитил моего мужа, все эти месяцы издевался над ним, ставил опыты, ослепил, подсадил на ширево, поломал...  
  
Газ могла бы продолжать еще долго, но Диб прервал ее истерику.   
  
\- Что ты несешь, сестра? Какой муж? Одумайся! Это же пришелец, космит, инопланетное существо, звездная тварь. Оно использовало тебя! Оно промыло тебе мозги и заставило работать на себя…   
  
\- Не смей называть Тома _оно_! – стиснула зубы Газ.  
  
\- Оно собиралось открыть пространственный коридор, чтобы на Землю прибыли такие же злобные твари, как и оно, и завоевали нашу планету. Я спас Землю, Газ!   
  
\- Ты ничего не понимаешь, Диб! Тому нужна была только вода. Он такой же землянин, как я или ты. Он не хотел ничего плохого. Он, наоборот, столько _дал_ человечеству.  
  
Диб открыл было рот для очередной порции упреков и убеждений, но, похоже, уразумев, что оружие, приказной тон и обиды до сих не возымели ни малейшего просветляющего воздействия на сестру, решил промолчать, и, увеличив дистанцию еще на несколько шагов, стал убеждать иначе:  
  
\- Газ, я тебя умоляю!  
  
На что ей с трудом стоило сдержаться, чтобы не рассмеяться вслух.   
  
\- Я облажался, - продолжал роль «хорошего копа» Диб, - но тебя еще не поздно спасти. Если бы я знал раньше, что космит больше года инкогнито прожил в нашем доме, то ни за что бы не допустил того, что эта мерзость вообще к тебе привяжется. Но мы упустили пришельца после крушения его звездолета в Пенсильвании близ Харрисбурга, и поняли, кто именно стоит за развивающимся _ВКП_ слишком поздно. А затем правительство потребовало подождать…  
  
Газ презрительно фыркнула.  
  
\- Ну разумеется. Извлечь как можно больше выгоды, а затем уничтожить.  
  
\- Газ, я все это время прикрывал тебя как мог, - Диб звучно вздохнул. – Послушай… ты моя родная сестра, и я помогу тебе снова. Я дам тебе другие документы, ты начнешь новую жизнь. Я найду для тебя лучших врачей, которые помогут тебе справиться с пережитым… Ты купилась, возможно, на его обманчивую внешность или деньги, или он тебя запрограммировал. Мы еще не до конца изучили его телепатические и биотехнологические возможности. Нам пока не удалось даже отодрать наращенную внешнюю оболочку, похожую на человеческие ткани... Да, знаю, мне стоило забрать тот рентгеноскоп и чаще к тебе наведываться. Но Газ! Ради тебя же, я не мог! Я не мог даже четко выразить свои подозрения в том ресторане, так как там присутствовали другие агенты. Но мне все же удалось убедить начальство, что он жил в гостиницах, у Фарнсворта, здесь и на космодроме, а не в Мембрейн-холле и твоем доме у озера… Я сделал это все для тебя!.. Газ, прошу, отдай мне детонаторы, уходи, пока сигнал о вторжении на базу получил только я. Через полчаса я уже не смогу ничего сделать.  
  
Газ в свою очередь сделала глубокий вдох-выдох. Ей тоже было что сказать.  
  
\- Ты выговорился? А теперь послушай меня, Диб. Я не зазомбированна, не больна, не пьяна и не под кайфом, и четко осознаю мотивы своих поступков. За последние три с половиной года я прошла через лед и пламя. А знаешь почему? Я смогла поверить. И я продолжаю верить в гуманность и человечность. Он виноват лишь в том, что открыл передо мной границы, а для меня, к сожалению, это оказалось слишком быстро и вообще _слишком_ , что я пристрастилась к искусственным эмоциям, которые давали мне мир и покой, что тогда казалось единственным доступным выходом. Он желал мирного контакта с людьми и боялся отторжения, и я его простила за то, что вначале, возможно, он использовал некие методы психического воздействия для корректировки того, что могло испугать, насторожить или выдать его неземное происхождение. Он обо мне заботился, как умел, но я гораздо больше виновата перед ним. Я много говорила о помощи, любви и доверии, но на самом деле не помогла ему ни справиться с земными соблазнами, ни спасти от погибели выживших антейцев, ни остаться ему верной до конца…  
  
\- Ты не можешь говорить о верности космиту! – Диб снова повысил голос.   
  
\- Да, не могу, ведь он понимал, что в конце все его предадут. Он _знал_ , еще только изучая наши телевизионные сигналы со своей планеты, что на людей полагаться нельзя, но все равно попытался нам поверить! Оливера запугали, я испугалась сама, а ты… Он ведь доверял тебе! Он ведь тогда _почувствовал_ сделанные тобой снимки, и ничего не сделал…  
  
Теперь они почти кричали друг на друга.  
  
\- Газ, что ж ты такое плетешь, одумайся! Ты вообще понимаешь, как мне было жить с тем, что родная сестра предает не просто тебя, государство, весь человеческий род, планету?   
  
\- Ты предал в первую очередь меня, Диб. Ты ведь только и болтал о том, что протираешь штаны в офисе и клеишь из себя болванчика для бизнес-партнеров. А все эти разговоры про акции, инвестиции, проклятых конкурентов? Ты ведь _никогда_ не имел никакого отношения к _Проспектс_? А все это пафосное позерство про купли-продажи? Невероятно, какая я была дура, что поверила: ты бросил все свои сдвиги на пришельцах потому, что поумнел… Да ты ведь успокоился только потому, что на самом деле все это заполучил! И никогда не прекращал этим заниматься. Очень, очень мерзкими делами, брат.  
  
\- Я агент ФБР! – перебил ее Диб, но вопреки своим словам чуть опустил в сторону дуло пистолета.   
  
…И в коридоре воцарилась тишина.  
  
Аргументов, чтобы переубедить брата, Газ больше не находила, зато выговорившись-выкричавшись ей стало гораздо легче. Диб тоже переводил дух, активно вытирая пот со лба. Газ про себя отметила, что он, возможно, просто устал целиться, зная, что добыча все равно не улизнет, - и совершенно спокойным тоном попыталась сменить тактику:  
  
\- Пожалуйста, Диб… Я тебя прошу! Отпусти нас. Отпусти его.   
  
Боковым зрением она заметила, что голова оставленного в стороне от семейных разборок Тома качнулась, и он начал понемногу приходить в себя. Не сводя твердого взгляда с Диба, она медленно попятилась к Тому и помогла ему встать. Затем они начали двигаться по коридору, который должен был привести к выходу на следующий уровень, навстречу Дибу, аккурат загораживающему проход.   
  
Газ вопросительно посмотрела ему в глаза. Брат неуверенно отошел на несколько шагов назад, но затем снова поднял кольт и снял его с предохранителя. Он снова целился ей в голову.  
  
\- Я не могу. Извини, Газ. Я поклялся служить верой и правдой своему государству, своей планете…  
  
Она на секунду замешкалась, а затем сделала уверенный шаг вперед, затем еще один.  
  
\- Не надо, Газ!.. Не делай этого!  
  
Газ отстраненно заметила, что у Диба в глазах плескались разнообразные эмоции: гнев, сомнение, разочарование, возможно даже испуг и что-то еще, но она решила идти до конца – будь что будет. Другого выбора не было. Если брат решит стрелять, то… Он агент ФБР.  
  
И до того, как Газ смогла бы это точно выяснить, оставалось сделать всего несколько шагов, как вдруг за ее спиной раздались шаркающие звуки.  
  
\- Что происходит? Это вы, агент Мембрейн?  
  
Газ резко обернулась: проснувшийся раньше времени охранник этого уровня лабораторного комплекса, мгновенно опознав ситуацию – сбежавший объект исследований и несанкционированный визитер - не найдя в кобуре табельного оружия, пытался снять поставленную ею блокировку сигнализации.  
  
\- Все в порядке, объект вырвался из камеры, но я держу его на прицеле, - невозмутимо ответил ему Диб.  
  
\- Я вызову…  
  
Но не успела Газ каким-либо образом отреагировать на непредвиденную ситуацию, как прогремел выстрел, и охранник упал на пол. А в дальнейшем все последующие события произошли еще быстрей: она почувствовала, что чьи-то сильные пальцы вырвали из ее правой руки детонатор и вложили в нее пистолет.  
  
\- У тебя есть не более 15 минут... Я люблю тебя, Газ!  
  
\- Нет, Диб, не надо!.. Диб!  
  
…Но диалога снова не получилось, а думать о том, что случилось, не было времени, так как брат устремился к лифту, ведущему к проходу в нижние лаборатории. Когда Газ подбежала к дверям подъемника, они уже оказались заблокированы и, как ни пинай и не ругай электронное устройство, оно больше не отзывалось на введенный код.  
  
Некоторое время Газ казалось, что мозг ее полностью отключился и ноги стали ватными, а она сама находится во сне, и поэтому так трудно шевелиться. Затем, уговаривая себя, что бежать _нужно_ , и срочно - другого выхода нет, ведь брат подарил ей всего четверть часа, Газ, наконец оторвавшись от закрытых дверей лифта, вернулась к полусознательному Тому, и, покрепче подхватив его за талию, отчаянно бросилась по лабиринтам коридоров, по инерции отворяя и закрывая закодированные проходы: через еще один лифт - на минус первый этаж здания; оттуда, минуя спящих охранников – на улицу; квартал по стройке, в серый Форд; а затем, выехав за пределы города - на скоростное шоссе.  
  
Вперед. Быстрей, еще быстрей; все дальше и дальше от этого скверного места…


	10. Эпилог

  
**Глава 10. Эпилог**

  
_It must have been love, but it's over now_  
From the moment we touched till the time had run out  
 **It must have been love, Roxette**  


  
До Виннипега Газ добралась на поезде, а затем, взяв напрокат машину и приобретя на газетной раскладке карту города, поехала искать нужную ей улицу и кафе.   
  
Город ей понравился. Спокойно, много зелени, простые люди, опрятный пригород, за которым - фермерские угодья. Сама она жила уже некоторое время в Торонто, но постоянно ловила себя на мысли, что не против переселиться в какую-нибудь глубинку. Арендовать землю или хозяйство и жить самой по себе, не имея никакого контакта с людьми. Как раньше, в доме у озера…  
  
Том вышел на нее сам. Каким образом – Газ догадывалась, но не была уверена в том, хочет ли она сама этой встречи. Но в конце концов все же решила приехать в Виннипег. Сам Том жил где-то неподалеку: то ли в окрестностях, то ли в соседнем городе. Газ не хотела знать, где именно.  
  
…Открытая терасса кафе, в котором они должны были встретиться, провеивалась со всех сторон прохладным весенним ветром, и посетителей, желающих посидеть на открытом воздухе, соответственно, было немного. Газ заметила всего троих – за крайним столиком, ближе ко входу в бар, сидели двое пожилых мужчин и, попивая пиво, играли в магнитные шахматы. Третьим посетителем был Том – Газ еще с расстояния узнала его сутулую фигуру, скрытую за серым плащом, больше нужного на несколько размеров, и старомодной шляпой с полями. Приближаясь к нему, Газ подумала о том, что Том выглядел бы очень похожим на героя из любимых им старых мелодрам с Грейс Келли или Вивьен Ли, если бы не безобразные огромные очки. Оправа, которую он носил раньше, ему больше не подходила – теперь, чтобы хоть что-то видеть, он пользовался двойными толстыми линзами, подобными тем, которые когда-то носил Оливер Фарнсворт.   
  
Перед ним на столе стояла полупустая бутылка виски, еще одна – с минералкой и два стакана. Еще до того, как Газ обнаружила свое присутствие, он поставил один стакан напротив себя. Газ невольно улыбнулась – Том всегда угадывал будущее наперед, за несколько минут до того, как оно происходило.  
  
Газ подошла ближе и села в пластмассовое кресло, расстегнув несколько пуговиц своего пальто и сняв шарф. Лучше было бы посидеть в помещении, тогда бы ветер, возможно, не до конца испортил бы тщательно уложенный начес градуированного свежеокрашенного в иссиня-черный каре: сегодня Газ хотела выглядеть безупречно. Но Том, очевидно, собирался остаться на свежем воздухе.   
  
Газ налила минеральной воды в поставленный для нее стакан и снова взглянула на него.  
  
\- Том.  
  
\- Газ.  
  
Он все это время глупо улыбался нескольким соленым орешкам, застрявшим между вырезанными узорами на столике, очевидно, не убранным после предыдущих посетителей заведения.  
  
\- Давно ждешь? – она сделала несколько глотков воды и не без скрытого сожаления посмотрела на бутылку, из которой Том подливал в свой стакан. Однако она считала, что уже завязала, и это мимолетное желание было скорее вызвано ностальгией по тем временам, когда они с Томом были вместе и пытались что-то изменить в этом мире.  
  
\- Я… думал о тебе целый день.  
  
\- Я слушала твой диск, - ответила Газ невпопад, погрузившись в воспоминания об их самом счастливом времени – когда о космическом проекте только шла речь, а у Тома все получалось, а он был окрылен верой и надеждой.   
  
\- Я записал его для _них_. Возможно, они когда-нибудь услышат… Радиоволны, знаешь.  
  
Теперь же, глядя на это изможденное лицо и совсем пустые подслеповатые глаза за жуткими линзами, которые вместе с закрытой одеждой будто ставили за цель отгородить их собственника от всего мира, но в действительности не имеющими такой власти, Газ могла чувствовать только жалость.   
  
\- Ты чувствуешь обиду, горечь, ненависть?  
  
\- Ничего такого нет… Я все понимаю, но не умею подобное чувствовать. Мы поступили бы с вами точно так же, если бы вы прилетели к нам.  
  
Газ закусила губу.  
  
\- А теперь шансов больше нет, да? Твой человеческий внешний облик, твои наработки, ставшие государственной собственностью, героиновая зависимость, необходимость прятаться…  
  
\- Ты не права. Шансы есть всегда, - Том улыбнулся гораздо более широкой улыбкой – теперь уже предназначенной Газ - и, не рассчитав расстояние, пролил немного содержимого своего стакана на стол.   
  
Газ потянулась было за салфеткой, чтобы убрать, но поняла, что настал момент сказать то, зачем она сюда приехала.  
  
\- Я больше не люблю тебя, Томми.  
  
Он все еще продолжал улыбаться, только подпер рукой щеку, словно ему стало тяжело держать голову.  
  
\- Я тоже больше не люблю тебя, Газ.  
  
\- И я хочу вернуть тебе… это…  
  
Газ сняла кольцо с руки и попыталась протянуть его Тому, но он ее остановил.  
  
\- Не стоит. Оставь себе... Может, тебе нужны деньги? У меня все еще много денег. Я об этом заранее позаботился.  
  
Газ покачала головой и снова между ними повисла тишина. Том в очередной раз подлил себе из бутылки, а она все решалась задать вопрос, который раньше не осмеливалась озвучивать даже про себя.  
  
О судьбе брата и _той_ лаборатории Газ так ничего и не узнала. Но с этим тоже приходилось как-то мириться и жить дальше.  
  
Чтобы занять чем-то руки, Газ достала из сумки «Мальборо» и предложила сигарету и Тому, но он отказался. Он был слишком занят активным расчесыванием голеней. Этот зуд был одним из сопутствующих _эффектов_ сидения на игле… Как и у людей.  
  
\- Ты ведь задолго до старта проекта знал, что ничего не получится, верно? И не хотел никуда улетать. На Земле ведь есть все, даже пустыни, и многое из того, что было недоступно там, на Антее, до вашей термоядерной, или как там ее, войны… Почему же ты позволил Дибу сделать это? Он все равно не смог представить общественности веские доказательства того, что ты не человек.  
  
Том пожал плечами и снял очки, намереваясь, очевидно, их протереть. Очки упали под стол, но когда Газ их подняла, Том отказался их надевать, спрятав во внутренний карман плаща.   
  
\- Если бы это был кто-то другой, он бы не позаботился о тебе.  
  
\- О, Томми!  
  
Газ сняла тонкие замшевые перчатки и накрыла его свободную руку своими ладонями, и некоторое время они сидели молча, только Том несколько раз прикладывался к своему стакану, не выпуская склянку из другой руки. Когда она убрала свои руки, Том близоруко прищурился на ее кольцо, оставленное у него на ладони. Но Газ понимала, что он все равно не мог его видеть без очков, только ощущать.  
  
\- Я думаю, что будет лучше, если оно будет находиться у тебя. Это единственное, что осталось с твоей планеты… Чтобы помнить.  
  
Том попытался кивнуть в ответ, но его голова так и осталась в свешенном состоянии, и он привалился на стол. Шляпа немного съехала на бок, обнажив лысый затылок. Газ поднялась со своего места, обошла столик и наклонилась перед Томом.   
  
Казалось, все печали и слепки прожитого сейчас сошли на нет с его уставшего, но все еще такого же точеного аристократичного лица: потеряв чувства, он казался умиротворенным и безмятежным. Газ провела пальцами по его сухим приоткрытым губам, погладила по исколотой левой руке, зажав покрепче кулак с кольцом, и поцеловала на прощание в щеку.  
  
\- Я думаю, с него хватит, - крикнула она, уже спускаясь со ступенек терассы к выходу на улицу, официанту, который как раз подошел к заснувшему на столе клиенту, чтобы забрать лишнюю посуду и предложить счет.  


_**Конец** _


End file.
